Wolfmoat
by Queriusole
Summary: Lupin Tonks. A special tapestry sends Lupin and Tonks on an adventure where they deal with a Roman wizard, Lupin's ancestor. COMPLETE! Ch 7 Plan C?
1. Threads of Time

Summary: A special tapestry sends Lupin and Tonks on an adventure where their adversary is a powerful Roman wizard, Lupin's ancestor. (Lupin meets Einon, so to speak)

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. The story was written for the pleasure of playing with her characters.

Author Notes: Occurs in the week before the Prefect party in Book 5. Written Dec 5, 2004. This relies on the physical features of Lupin as presented in the PoA movie. Wolfmoat is a term meaning wolf month, typically January when the Britons would hunt wolves.

**WOLFMOAT**

_** Threads of Time**_

_Knockturn Alley_

Alastor Moody frowned as his magic eye began to spin wildly. He was inspecting a tapestry that hung across the wall at a second-hand shop in Knockturn Alley. The Aurors had raided the establishment last night, but only the experienced Auror had stumbled upon the basement holding.

The embroidery was very old and the features were ambiguous. The browns and greens of the threads gave it the flavor of a topographical map, however. It's surface was occasionally marred by black dots. It was blue at its edges and the cerulean turned into midnight blue at the top of the where the features were clearest. An array of stars seemed to shimmer beside the waxing moon.

"Just like our moon phase," muttered Moody to himself. Somehow he didn't think it was coincidence. His musings were interrupted when he heard the familiar expletives his young colleague emitted whenever she banged her knee on an object.

"We've completed the catalog..." Tonks' voice died away as she entered the basement. She was the last Auror here and had been given the task to find Moody. Now she gasped in surprise. "Mad-eye, doesn't that look like the area around Holyhead?"

She stepped a bit closer, but Moody's arm blocked her approach.

"Don't get too close to it, lass. There's Dark Arts at work here, but I can't get my finger on it. It's like a fog is obscuring the scene."

She was accustomed to Moody's paranoia, but his confusion over the diffuse nature of the threat was something new. "It's probably just a layer of dust, don't you think?"

"Dust isn't this dirty," replied Moody. He took a quick drink from his hip flask and then asked, "Do you still have that trinket of Lupin's?"

"Not with me, but I can get it quickly," said Tonks. She understood that he referred to the moonstones of the Wolfshadow amulet.

"Go fetch it," began Moody, then added, "and bring Lupin with you. It does look like northern Wales now that you mention it. Maybe he'll recognize it."

Tonks frowned for a moment. "Remus is in Edinburgh this week at the Scholastica Magus conference. I'm not expecting him back until tomorrow."

"I'm sure you can find a way to charm him away from those dullards," huffed Moody. "Bunch of pompous know-it-alls excepting the Hogwarts professors."

Tonks turned away to hide her smile and faced the tapestry again. The ambiguous features still held the cast of the Holyhead environs for her. She considered Gideon Skinner, a Dark Wizard who had been intent on gaining revenge against Lupin's family. "We found a lot of other artifacts that Skinner had disposed. Think this is one of them?"

Moody nodded and followed her out. "I was thinking the same thing. I'll see if I can verify our suspicions while you run your errand."

Tonks disapparated immediately while Moody stomped out of the shop after sealing it with wards.

In the basement of the shop, the black dots on the tapestry began to move. Even more disturbing was that the figures who stood on a hilltop began to gain definition. The lanky man in the garb of a Roman Centurion would have been quite familiar to both Aurors.

- - - - - - - -

_Edinburgh_

The old woman with hair of silver curls entered the large ballroom of the hotel. It was full to bursting with wizards and witches who wore the robes of their academic regalia indicating their advanced degrees over black Roman cassocks. Her bright eyes surveyed the crowd with a twinkle as she found her target.

"Oi, Johnniekins, why didn't you tell me you'd be visiting Edinburgh? Are you trying to avoid me, you naughty boy?" said Tonks as she approached Remus Lupin and rapped his arm with her fan. He should be grateful she was rescuing him from this droning trio.

Indeed, Lupin cut off his conversation with some relief. "Excuse me, my aunt's mental faculties are a bit fragile."

He took Tonks by the elbow before she landed another whack with her fan and lead her out of the room saying, "Why would any nephew avoid such a sweet tempered woman, Auntie Nyms?"

As Lupin pulled Tonks down the hallway to his room, Filius Flitwick passed by them saying, "Nice look, Tonks, you must stop by and chat soon."

"I will, Professor," Tonks called to the diminutive figure. Lupin continued to pull her to his guestroom as she muttered, "I never could disguise myself from my head of house."

"Good. I shudder to think of all the extra mischief you would have managed otherwise," said Lupin as he opened his door.

Tonks changed her face and hair into her natural form immediately, but lost all professional demeanor when she pulled him down for a quick kiss.

Lupin was smiling when he murmured into her hair, "So why this intrusion?"

"I need you." Tonks then noticed that his black cassock was in very good condition, as was the robe he wore. Obviously he only donned them once a year. Her hands fluttered to the series of buttons at the midline.

"I'm flattered by this urgency, Tonks, but I really need to--"

"Remus, if I wanted a tryst with you, I'd be dragging you to your bed. This is business, honestly."

Tonks voice held conviction, but her hands were now traveling down his torso in a rather distracting fashion. "By the way, what's under that cassock?"

"You're not about to find out now," said Lupin as he caught her hands and held them between his.

"You know, you do look rather dashing." Tonks moved her hands out of his grasp and began trailing the buttons down the front. How long would it take her to release them, she wondered. "And Moody said this is a very dull affair."

"So it is, but everyone has to be--," Lupin caught her hand before she could test a button, "properly attired."

Still, Lupin had to admit that abandoning the convocation for some time with Tonks was very appealing. He shook his head at his stray thoughts and patiently asked. "I really need to get back. What's this business you need me for?"

Tonks scrunched her nose at him but made a mental note to get to Lupin to wear this garment for their next lesson--which should be tomorrow night, she thought in delight.

She moved her hands behind her back and focused on her task. "Moody sent me to fetch you and the moonstones. We need you to inspect this charmed tapestry we found."

"That would be more Flitwick's area of expertise," said Lupin, but he accepted the Wolfshadow amulet that Tonks extended to him.

"No, there's a definite feel of Dark Arts to this one and I thought I recognized the layout around Holyhead. We think it might be an artifact from Skinner's collection."

Lupin frowned lightly at that news. "I need to be back in an hour," reminded Lupin. He quickly removed his regalia and left it draped carefully over a chair. "After you, Auntie Nyms. Where are we going?"

- - - - - - - - -

_Knockturn Alley_

"I've traced it back to Skinner," confirmed Moody when he met Tonks and Lupin at the shop, "but there's no information yet on how it works. Follow us, Lupin."

The Wolfshadow moonstones were clearly in view around their necks as Tonks and Lupin approached the tapestry alongside Moody.

"That's the Isle of Anglesey," confirmed Lupin. His gaze scanned the familiar landscape. He marked the location of the Lupin arsenal and family domain at Holyhead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The Tapestry_

The Centurion felt a sudden connection not just with the present, but with the future, as if his progeny would extend directly from him for thousands of years. He raised his arms suddenly and called his name loudly from atop the hill as he surveyed the land before him. "_Lupinus eternus!_"

"That's a rather arrogant proclamation from a man who has no sons," observed the Roman soldier who stood on the hill beside him.

The Centurion merely clasped his friend's shoulder and said, "All in good time. For now, I have an urgent mission for us. Get our mounts. We're going hunting, but we have to hurry."

The man did as he was bid and soon the two Romans were on horseback heading to the woods as the sun began to fall in the sky.

- - - - - - - - -

_Knockturn Alley_

"Did you see that, Mad-eye? Figures are moving." Tonks voice was quiet. There was an eerie feeling that compelled her to draw closer to the tapestry.

"I see two men on horseback," responded Moody, "but I can't see their faces."

"I can," said Lupin with a note of wonder in his voice.

He was moving forward as both Tonks and Moody shouted, "Stay back!"

The Aurors could see Lupin stop just before he touched the tapestry, but suddenly his body became distorted. The tapestry before them swirled like a snowstorm that swept Lupin's form into it. When it settled back into the landscape, the human figures were quite distinct.

Tonks was too shocked to move for a moment, but when she did try, Moody had a vise grip on her arm.

"Stop right there. We can't help him if we get sucked in, too," admonished Moody.

Tonks looked at Moody, then back at the tapestry. Although the figures were no larger than her thumb, she could now see two Roman soldiers who were on horseback through the snow.

"Amazing. See, the tapestry has Lupin trapped as a Roman soldier," said Moody.

Tonks saw the familiar face on the Centurion, but he was clean-shaven and his hair was much shorter. Venificus primo? Then she noticed the black figure lying next to a large boulder that succeeded in hiding the body from the riders' view. The black cassock that Lupin wore blended with the shadow cast by the boulder.

"No, no, Mad-eye, that's not Remus," said Tonks. "He's over there in the shadow of the boulder. They'll trample him with their horses."

She was unable to keep the distress from her voice, but heard Moody chant, "_Immobilus!_"

The spell had no effect on the movement in the tapestry.

- - - - - - -

_The Tapestry_

"You haven't told me what the rush is about, Mallus," shouted the blonde-haired soldier. "I thought you were going to wait another week before starting the wolf hunts."

"Quit whining, you'll appreciate my surprise, but we'll miss her if we tarry." Mallus Lupinus urged his mount forward. He had spotted his prey earlier in the afternoon, probably gathering the winter berries for her sister's potions.

Opis, however, suddenly stopped his horse. "Wait. Her? What her? Who is this her?"

Mallus pulled on his reigns and gave a disgusted look to his friend. "Don't make me recite the wretched poetry you've been writing about the woman, Opis. My stomach couldn't take it."

Opis blushed as realization struck. Although most Celts were dark haired, this particular woman was as blonde as he was. "You read my personal scrolls? You read about Oriana?"

"Boredom does strange things to a man, Opis, and this heavy snow has prevented any further progress on the roads. Besides, you've been after me to check your work on those so-called incantations."

"I'm just surprised you can still read," offered Opis. He was suddenly filled with dread as he realized Mallus was up to a new game.

Mallus laughed at his friend's chagrin and spurred his horse forward again. He suddenly changed directions when he spotted his target and called over his shoulder, "If you want her, you better beat me to her."

Opis blinked as the situation registered on him when he caught sight of the flash of blonde hair that had appeared at the edge of the woods to their right. Mallus Lupinus had a cavalier attitude toward women, Roman or Celtic. He took his pleasure whenever the mood would strike him. The threat to Oriana was very real.

Opis spurred his horse forward to follow Mallus, so neither soldier was aware of the black figure lying near the boulder who began to stir. Remus Lupin was feeling very weak at the moment, but he raised his head to witness the events that occurred at the edge of the forest.

Remus was able to distinguish the Roman bearing down on the defenseless woman: Mallus Lupinus, the first Wolf Hunter of his line to arrive in Briton. He needed a translation spell, so he whispered, "_Epedio latini_."

"_Subsisto_," called Mallus. He waved his hand negligently since his attention was now on the tracks in the snow to his right. The woman stopped in mid-turn about 30 meters away.

"That's not fair--" began Opis, but then realized that Mallus had done it again. He'd called a word that directed his magic. Opis abruptly changed topics and asked, "What did you just say?"

Opis pulled up beside beside Mallus. His friend was a powerful wizard, but the man was rather chaotic in the exertion of his power. Opis had made it his life's work to record the phrases Mallus spoke.

"Are you after another one of your incantations?" asked Mallus as he got off his horse to inspect wolf tracks in the snow. It was January, the ideal time for hunting hungry wolves, especially the ones that hid among men. He had stopped the woman so he'd have time to check the tracks.

"Not really," called Opis as he spurred his horse forward. He grabbed Oriana's body easily and had her on his horse before Mallus realized he'd lost his prey.

"You can have her," called Mallus without concern. Wolves were more interesting than women any day.

Opis whispered in the woman's language, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Oriana's eyes managed to blink as if the words had registered. Her sister Brina was going to be very upset when she found out that Roman soldiers had abducted her. Her eyes grew wide when she recognized Mallus by his characteristic smirk as he finally approached her. Brina's wrath would be formidable indeed.

"How is your dear sister?" Mallus asked of her tauntingly. He passed his hand in front of her face so that she could move again.

Oriana turned her face away from the Mallus and into Opis' shoulder, but her voice was clear in the cold air as she responded in Latin. "Happily cursing you every day."

Mallus merely laughed. "Ah, so Brina still thinks of me." He leaned forward and touched Oriana's chin. "I can't wait until she hears about this."

Opis pulled Oriana closer to him and away from Mallus. "That's enough, Mallus. You shouldn't have brought this innocent girl into your games."

Mallus grinned rather wolfishly at his friend. "You seem to have benefited, Opis. I wouldn't complain too loudly."

"I'll take her back to her home now." Opis began to turn his horse, but suddenly became immobile. His eyes flicked to Mallus who held a clenched fist in front of him.

"She can share your quarters or mine, but we are not taking her back, Opis. Make your choice."

Opis gasped for air when Mallus released him. Not only had he been held immobile, his very breath had stopped. The Lupinus was a dangerous man to friend or foe. Opis tightened his grip on the woman and proclaimed, "Then Oriana stays with me."

Opis turned his horse and sped away. He could hear his friend's laughter ringing behind him.

Remus Lupin was able to follow the exchange and remained still until the last horse cantered away. Remus rose unsteadily by holding onto the boulder, but the night approached and with it, the moon.

Each of its phases was burned into his memory. In a few days, as in his own time, the full moon would be upon him. He hoped he would find his way out of this predicament before then. Somehow the tapestry had swept him into Roman Briton and into the world of Mallus Lupinus, a voracious Wolf Hunter.

_TBC_

Author Notes:

Cast of Characters: Consider Mallus Lupin as an Einon (Dragonheart) personality. Opis should be seen as a variation of David Wenham's Brother Carl character from Van Helsing. The ladies you can imagine for yourself... Yes, it'll have romantic comedy, but with a lot of adventure in the meantime.

Lupin cast a translation spell to understand the Romans. It's a bit of handwaving because the story is obviously written in modern English.

This story will have 3-4 chapaters and is not epic in scope. It's just a quick peek at a significant ancestor of Remus Lupin. I plan to post a new chapter every week, but I really want it finished before Christmas. This can be read as a stand alone, but if you're interested in the history behind these events, just hit Queriusole and you'll find the other stories.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope the story will not be disappointing.


	2. Heartstrings

Summary: Tonks begins to unravel the mysteries of the tapestry while Remus learns more about his ancestor.

_** Heartstrings**_

_ Knockturn Alley_

"He's gone," whispered Tonks. She and Moody had watched Lupin walk into the forest before his figure blended into the shadows that now covered the tapestry. Nightfall had come to the denizens of its world.

"No, he's just out of sight."

Tonks unconsciously rubbed the moonstone around her neck, but realized what she was doing when the faintest glow moved through the forest like a firefly in summer grass. "Wait, there he is. Do you think Remus knows we can see him?"

"Well, I--"

Before Moody could finish, they saw the pinpoint of light on the tapestry stop. For a moment the light flared and touched the moonstone around Tonks neck. Her sigh of relief was audible.

"Did you see that, Mad-eye? The flare?" Tonks looked expectantly at her mentor, but he just shook his head.

Moody put a hand on his young companion's shoulder and said, "No, lass, I didn't, but I think Lupin just let us know he's all right. In fact, that little bauble of yours will probably be a good way to monitor his activities. He'll likely be hiding in the day."

"I'll keep watch tonight, then," said Tonks. "We need to tell Dumbledore; he might know a way out of this."

"I'll visit with the Headmaster once I quarantine the area. The Dark Arts don't feel as strong as they were earlier."

"Perhaps it met its purpose when it captured Remus," sighed Tonks. She took a step closer to the tapestry. "I never should have brought him here."

"And he never should have gotten so close. We all made mistakes, Tonks." With that admonition, Moody summoned a large easy chair into position in front of the tapestry. "I don't want you closer than this chair, understand?"

Tonks merely nodded and sat in it with her legs curled up under her, reminding Moody yet again of the daughter who would have been her age. He waved his wand to set up wards, but his gruff tone hid his concern.

"I'll know if you take a step toward the tapestry, so mind you stay put."

When Moody left, Tonks felt the quiet envelope her. She leaned her head on her hands as she watched the steady progress of the pinpoint light on the tapestry. "Oh, Remus, why do you have to be so curious?"

Then she was startled as she saw several lights, probably torches, riding out from the Roman garrison. The twilight allowed her to register the creatures running ahead: a wolf pack. Mallus was leading a wolf hunt.

Tonks sat up and warily followed the progress of the hunting party in the dim tapestry. Shadows moved against the darker shades, but the hunt remained near the eastern edge whereas Remus had apparated to the northern edge before they entered. Tonks breathed easier when she saw the faint shadow that was Remus enter an even darker cave. Still, she maintained her watch until the hunt was over. Then she exhaled slowly as she settled into the comfort of the chair.

Her gaze turned to the cave that was Lupin's sanctuary. Once again she saw the flair of the Wolfshadow amulet and she smiled wistfully. "Sweet dreams to you, too, Remus."

- - - -

Moody stomped into the room with breakfast for the young woman the next morning. She stood by the easy chair with a frown of concern on her face.

"Lupin's still trapped? I figured I'd walk in to catch the two of you snogging." Moody was gratified to note the light smile that his words brought to Tonks.

"I only wish that were true. There was a hunting party out last night, but Remus found shelter in a cave and indicated he was safe. I drifted off to sleep a few times, but the amulet woke me when Remus began to move again. That's him there."

Moody saw a figure climbing up Holyhead Mountain. "Lupin obviously intends to survey the area for settlements."

Tonks nodded, but then she sank to the floor without a word and looked up forlornly at the tapestry.

"Now's not the time to be sitting on your rump, Tonks," admonished Moody.

"Yes, it is, Mad-eye. Look, do you see those lines along the bottom? They weren't there before. It looks like Ogham."

Moody stooped over to inspect the symbols at eye level. "Ogham? It does look like ancient Irish writing. It might be a clue as to who created the tapestry."

"Hogwarts has the _Book of Ballymote_, it's like a catalog of Ogham. We could cross-reference it with _Tainted Tapestries_ by Raven Luhnnadek."

"You're beginning to sound like Lupin," huffed Moody. "Best you get started to Hogwarts then. Dumbledore said he wasn't familiar with this situation, but he gave us full access to their resources."

"But someone needs to monitor the tapestry and I have the amulet." Tonks stood up and confronted her mentor.

"The moonstone is only an advantage at night. Besides, who do you think is best for the job of constant vigilance?" queried Moody.

"You can't do it all by yourself, Mad-eye."

"Don't mistake me for some doddering old man, you impertinent pup. Besides, the faster you do your job, the quicker I'll finish mine. You can take night duty."

"Fine, I'll go play bookworm," responded Tonks. She hadn't been a Ravenclaw for nothing and her inquisitive mind enjoyed research.

"And don't get in trouble with Madam Pince." Tonks was walking to the exit when Moody added, "And if you do, don't tell her I sent you."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Mad-eye, have you taken a fancy to the Hogwarts librarian?"

"Never you mind about the particulars of my love life," scolded Moody.

He could hear her light chuckling as sat in the easy chair. Moody took a long gulp from his hip flask as he studied the tapestry again. It was bad enough that Lupin was dragged through, but he certainly didn't want any wizard from the Roman occupation to come out. He watched as the Roman Centurion stood near a quarry. With a simple wave of his hand, the rock crumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_The Tapestry_

_3 days later_

Remus Lupin had spent the last three days surveying the layout of Holyhead while resisting a strong urge to make his presence known. He was pleased to find that his magic worked within the tapestry and so had been able to get food and blankets from the Roman garrison without being detected. He had also spent a small part of each day spying on Mallus Lupinus.

The Roman garrison was building a road, but the uncharacteristically heavy snows had stopped the progress. Remus had discovered that Mallus and Opis were in essence the engineers in charge of the assignment and made a very efficient team. However, the events of the past few days had placed a strain on their relationship.

Mallus seemed to spend most of his time expending his temper by blasting away rocks in the quarry. Opis, however, seemed content to update records and sketch bridge designs in the privacy of his quarters. The optio could thus attend to his duties while ensuring the safety of his blonde hostage. He never joined in the wolf hunts that Mallus had initiated three nights ago.

Remus spent a lot of his time hiding in the cave to avoid detection, but he had not been idle. He had been systematically going through the catalog of his memory regarding the history of the Lupins. The tapestry would have been created in the millennium after the Roman occupation of Briton. He recalled the tale of an Irish weaver who had been abandoned by another ancestor. Just his luck that he, the last of his line, was having to deal with the fallout from all the scorned women in his forefathers' pasts.

"_Venificus primo_ means prime pain in the arse," he muttered darkly. His stomach growled as if protesting this insult to his ancestors. Remus rose to see to his daily meal.

After his nightly forage in the Roman fort, Remus decided to check on how Oriana was faring with Opis. He peered through the window and listened.

- - -

"You don't have to do this," said Opis gently.

He was sitting at the table and again Oriana had cooked for him. In fact, in three short days she had transformed his quarters from a pigsty into a very comfortable, warm home. Each gesture of gratitude for not touching her was heart wrenching. He would have this woman tend his hearth, but the circumstances that threw them together prevented that from ever happening now. Damn, Mallus!

Oriana looked down and lightly bit her lip. In truth, she had lost any fear of Opis after the first night when he had not only left her alone, but put up a curtain so she would have some privacy. Of course, she had peeked around the edges to survey her host on several occasions and at various stages of undress. She wondered if his body felt as firm as it looked.

Each day she chided herself for peeping at her host. He had treated her most honorably. She also scolded herself for treating these quarters as if they were her home. Brina, as the eldest daughter, had never given her or her real sisters the liberty to organize the household or to make decisions on the meals of the day. In spite of her capture, Oriana for the first time felt free.

"It keeps me busy," she said, and then a small frown marred her expression. "Do you not like my cooking?"

"No, nothing like that," assured Opis. "It's better than I deserve."

His voice rang with sincerity and Oriana felt herself blushing. She offered the cup of broth to Opis. He reached for the crock and put his hands over hers to steady it. They looked at each other as if suspended in time for that moment.

"How disgustingly domestic," called the wry voice of Mallus Lupinus as he entered his friend's quarters without announcement.

Oriana's breath was caught in a squeal while Opis immediately rose and gently pushed her behind him. "What do you want, Mallus?"

"I'm going to kill her," said Mallus quietly as he leaned against the doorway.

"Then you'll have to kill me, too," said Opis firmly. He could offer Oriana no defense except for his life. He was not a wizard.

"Not her, her witch of a sister."

"Why would you want Brina dead now? You didn't kill her when you caught her sabotaging the road construction," said Opis reasonably.

Mallus was nodding his head and pointing his finger. "That was her first sin, bewitching me into keeping her in my bed."

The Centurion walked menacingly to the pair, but Opis maintained his stance between Mallus and Oriana. "And then she destroys our bargain by leaving me before I've grown tired of her."

The rage in his voice was clear. "Three days. Three days and still not a word from Brina. Does she not care that you're being ravished by Roman soldiers?"

Oriana's head peeked around Opis. "I let her know I was with Opis and not with you."

Mallus roared, "You what!"

Oriana fluttered her hands in the motion of a flying bird.

The gesture further irritated Mallus. He clutched the front of Opis' tunic while asking, "How could you let this happen? Ow!"

Oriana whacked at his hand with the wooden spoon she used for stirring the pot. "You leave him alone, you bully! Opis didn't know the owl had a message for my sister."

Both men looked at the blonde in disbelief. She dared to whack Mallus Lupinus with a spoon? And by the way Mallus was shaking his hand, it had stung more than his pride.

"Why you little--"

"Brina won't come to you if you kill her sister, Mallus," said Opis rather urgently as he moved to shield the woman. "Oriana is the innocent one."

"Innocent? She nearly broke my wrist. Damn Celts always waving their sticks at me," fumed Mallus.

He raised his hand to throw his power at Oriana, but Opis kept dodging in front of her even as she tried to stand clear of her protector. The synchronized movements of the two would have been amusing if Mallus hadn't been in such a snit.

"I didn't want you to hurt Opis," explained Oriana. She finally pinched her host on the buttocks and stepped quickly around him before continuing, "Now, if you're going to kill me, do it, otherwise, please sit down and join us for dinner and I'll tell you how to woo my sister."

"I have no intention of woo--"

"Brina carries your son, Mallus Lupinus. I certainly hope you have intentions," said Oriana primly. Even Opis looked up from rubbing his backside.

For once, Mallus was speechless. His hand dropped to his side and hung limply.

Opis rather enjoyed the way Oriana had put him in his place. For all his dalliances with women, Mallus had never left his lover pregnant, although not from good intentions on his part.

"Congratulations, Mallus. Now if we could just capture your bride instead of her sister. Master plan that was, by the way," said Opis in a gratingly cheery voice as he pulled out a chair and pushed the still stupefied Centurion into it.

"A son?" murmured Mallus. "With Brina?"

Oriana then began doling out the stew as she muttered to Opis, "A better matched pair on sheer stubbornness and pride I can't imagine."

"A son?" repeated Mallus. "And Brina never said a word?"

Oriana bit her lip and admitted. "Brina doesn't know it yet. I didn't see it until the day you caught me in the woods. I got lost in the vision and, well, I lose thought of where I am."

Opis then turned in surprise to Oriana. "You have the Sight? Then, are you a witch, too?"

Oriana just shook her head. It would be obvious to the men that she was an adopted sister given her fair coloring. "Not a very strong one, just household spells and the Sight when it deigns to show."

Mallus grunted his understanding, lifted the bowl of stew and downed its contents in one long, loud slurp. Opis and Oriana shared an amused glance as he set the bowl down and muttered, "I'm going to need something stronger than this."

Opis clapped his shoulder. "This news calls for a toast. Come on, you have the best wine in your quarters."

Mallus stood up abruptly and stalked out the door. Opis grabbed his bowl of stew and said, "Go on to bed. I'll try to get back before he drinks me under the table."

Outside the quarters, Remus smiled. He was now fairly certain that Brina's child was the son who would carry the Lupin name in the next generation. He again wondered if his presence had upset the course of time. He had to fight the strong compulsion to intervene. Tomorrow he would finally inspect the Celtic settlement.

And in a few nights, Remus hoped he would be out of the tapestry. He didn't want a confrontation with Mallus on a full moon.

- - - - - - - -

_Hogwarts Library_

_3rd Day_

"Nymphadora Tonks, stop this instant." The Hogwarts librarian walked with quick efficient steps.

"Madam Pince, the Headmaster said I could have unconditional access--"

"To the library, not the infirmary. You're going to slip and fall from that perch."

Indeed, Tonks had somehow managed to hook one ankle over the ladder while one toe balanced on the narrow edge of a shelf. Only Madam Pince could summon books from these shelves and, after bothering her incessantly for the past three days, Tonks decided to find the last resource by herself.

Still, the Auror knew who was in charge here, so she moved her foot, but indeed it slipped on the ledge. Only the cushioning charm kept her from a bruised bottom. Tonks blinked twice to find that Fileas Flitwick had joined Madam Pince.

"Ah, Nymphadora, how nice of you to drop by to chat."

"Thanks for the cushion, Professor," said Tonks, now feeling completely like a first year caught in the restricted section. In fact, the situation did mirror an earlier effort to uncover restricted information about tooth fairies.

"Here, is this the book you were after?" asked Madam Pince. She held a volume titled _Unraveling the Threads of Time_.

"Yes, thank you, Madam," said Tonks demurely.

"Wonderful volume," said Flitwick as Pince sharply walked off. He indicated that Tonks open the book on the table while he climbed onto the chair. "The Headmaster told me about Lupin as soon as I returned from my holiday. I hope I can be of service."

Tonks smiled at her former teacher. People tended to underestimate Flitwick because of his size and easy manner. She began, "I believe we have a tapestry that was woven by Rhiannon ."

"Ah, yes, a very talented weaver. She was reputed to be able to weave a thousand charms into a single tapestry." Flitwick began turning the pages on the book. "But the one you described is a topographical map. Those might serve one of three purposes."

"And what are those?" asked Tonks. "Binding an innocent man?"

"In fact, yes, it's a way to eliminate someone without murder," said Flitwick as he flipped to a page depicting someone trapped. "But they were also used as a way to simply study the past."

"Like a time turner tapestry?"

"Yes, but the practice was quickly discouraged. Still, there's a time limit on the person who gets drawn in," said Flitwick, completely ignoring the unintentional pun. "A week was the minimum period and a month was the maximum."

Tonks visibly winced, "That still leaves Remus trapped during the full moon. This is not good. And this tapestry had the feel of Dark Arts emanating from it very strongly. What was the third purpose?"

"Ah," said Flitwick as the used his wand to fan the pages forward. "Here it is. I would say that the weaver created a tapestry that was intentionally set up to take the victim into a time of his forebears and there, unravel his own past. Quite ironic, actually."

Tonks was now tapping a finger against her lips. "You mean, Lupin might do something that could erase the future and him along with it?"

"Lupin might even have a compulsion to act against his future. Only the strongest wizards can fight it. Say, someone of Dumbledore's ability or a venificus primo, but we know none of those are left, not really."

"Er, yes, absolutely," murmured Tonks. She wondered whether Lupin realized the danger. Surely his hiding meant that he understood that his actions could upset the future, but did he know he might have to fight a compulsion to act against his own family?

"The full moon," she finally said clearly. "We need to get him out or make sure he doesn't harm anyone during the full moon."

Flitwick nodded his agreement. "Yes, Remus should be protected, but anyone who enters the tapestry will have to be connected to this world in order to come back. And it would be best if that person had a, well, intimate connection with Remus so that he could be brought back, too."

"Just how, er, intimate, exactly?" asked Tonks.

Flitwick smiled and patted her hand. "It's called the Heartstring Charm, my dear. As long as the heart is pure in its affection, that's all you need."

"Does it take a special talent to perform the charm?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, indeed, but luckily for you," said Flitwick without any arrogance, "I am at your service."

"Thank you, Professor," said Tonks in relief. "Let's go now and--"

"We can't be hasty, Nymphadora. You need the right clothes and we need to prepare for all contingencies, including getting some potions from Severus."

Tonks scrunched her nose at the thought, but Flitwick was right. Lupin needed the Wolfsbane potion now more than ever.

- - - - - - - - -

_Knockturn Alley_

_4th Day_

"Flit, good to see you, but I don't have time for duel at the moment," said Moody as he walked to Tonks and Flitwick. It was now the evening of the fourth day.

"We'll have to schedule one then. I think I'm getting a tad rusty," said Flitwick. He looked at the tapestry with admiration. "Brilliant work, quite marvelous. Well, let's get to it."

Tonks turned to Moody and said, "The Professor thinks he can send me into the tapestry to bring Remus out with a Heartstring Charm. The thing is, I need a strong anchor in this world."

"I'm familiar with it," said Moody with a nod. "Right then, Flit, let's begin. I'll serve as the anchor."

Flitwick seemed to inspect Moody for a long moment before he nodded. Indeed, he could sense the paternal attitude the Moody had for both Tonks and Lupin. The veteran would also know not to pull Tonks out before it was time.

Tonks was dressed in a long brown tunic and cloak. Her hair, likewise, was not flamboyant but a rather mousy brown. She stood beside Moody as dusk fell on the tapestry. The pinpoint of light that signified Lupin was stationary. She said, "There he is at the cave. Now would be a good time."

"Kneel in front of me and think about your ties to each other," said Flitwick.

"_Amo pectis ligamen_."

Flitwick placed his wand over Moody's heart and seemed to pull a fine red thread from his chest that he drew to Tonks.

"_Amo pectis ligamen_."

The Professor then drew a Heartstring from Tonks.

"_Amo pectis ligamen_."

With the last phrase, Flitwick seemed to throw the heartstring he drew from Tonks straight at the pinpoint of light that was Lupin.

Moody felt Tonks being drawn into the tapestry like a physical pain. Her form seemed to coalesce into a drop of water. The bead flowed down the string that disappeared into the tapestry.

Silence.

"Best make yourself comfortable, Al. You're not going anywhere for a few days," said Flitwick. The little Professor took a parcel out of his pocket and waved his wand. A light meal appeared before them as he said, "Just like old times."

- - - - - - - - - - -

_The Tapestry_

_4th Day_

Lupin was staring at the waxing moon and beginning to feel fretful. The compulsion to declare his presence to his ancestor was becoming quite strong. This would be very dangerous in his werewolf form. Was that the nature of the Dark Arts that was bound into the tapestry? Would he destroy his own line?

He closed his eyes and tried to squash the forlorn thoughts. Images of Tonks floated through his mind. He could literally feel these thoughts tugging at his heart. He opened them again to stare at the moon, but could swear he now saw her face even in that cold orb.

Then Lupin blinked. No, he very definitely was seeing Nymphadora Tonks' heart-shaped face. In fact--

"Ooof!"

"Wotcher, Remus," said Tonks brightly from the comfort of his lap. "Miss me?"

Lupin didn't know whether to be upset or overjoyed. But before he could say anything, they both heard the sounds. The wolves were howling nearby and behind them was the Wolf hunter, Mallus Lupinus.

_TBC_

Author Notes:

First a word about Flitwick. He was once a dueling champion at Hogwarts, so I gave him a history and tried to consider his relationship with a few of the characters. Hope it works.

I'm sure there are inaccuracies about the Roman occupation of Briton (my preferred spelling over Britain when referring to the tapestry), but the roads built were very important. A Centurion was an important officer and his optio was the second in command from my understanding. Mallus and Opis can and do fight, but primarily they are road builders.

Moody and Pince? I just found it odd and, well, amusing. Both do exhibit a good deal of paranoia and constant vigilance, though. I did intentionally allude to Moody's lost daughter, not form canon, but because it fit with the interactions between Moody and Tonks and his serving as anchor in this story.

Heartstrings are, well, corny I guess, but it fit the motif of the story. I'm certain I butchered Latin with the incantation, but then I freely admit to it. Hope you found it effective.

Lupin's ancestors weren't all good or all bad. They were simply human. Overall I see one generation of "baddies' followed by two generations of "goodies." Mallus has an interesting relationship with Opis, who serves as his conscience and keeps the man human. Muggles interacted with wizards, so I made Opis without powers.

Ogham is real, although various spellings are found. It isn't Celtic runes, but an alphabet rendered in a series of lines with slashes or dots from what I read.

And thanks for the encouragement. I realize the story could be more detailed, so I expect some will be disappointed, but I hope I'm giving hints of things like the development of wands, the use of owls and where the spell books began. Again, I'm not trying to explain all aspects of the wizarding world, just considering explanations.

Thank you for taking the time to read and I really get encouragement from your comments and reviews. I hope to have a short update posted in a week (Ch 3) then finish the story before Christmas.


	3. Into the Web

Summary: A darker chapter where Tonks and Remus must decide about their actions in the tapestry.

_**Into The Web**_

_The Tapestry_

_4th Night_

The horses moved at a steady pace through the snow that gleamed in the light of the waxing moon. Mallus had been agitated all day, but that wasn't surprising considering the news last night of Brina and the son she carried. There was a lot at stake for Mallus, but the stubborn man had refused to speak to Oriana about wooing her sister.

Opis scanned the countryside as he rode beside Mallus, but his gaze was drawn to the gleaming white ovals that lay on the joints of some tree branches. The snow glistened like moonstones caught in a web.

_"The moonstones weave the future." _

Opis shook his head as Oriana's words haunted him. Perhaps she just meant the snow? She had not objected when he had resolved to join Mallus on the wolf hunt tonight. Instead, her eyes had become glazed and she struggled to speak. Finally she had delivered her cryptic message before retiring behind the curtain in their quarters.

_"The moonstones weave the future..."_

"So you've finally decided to abandon your trophy?" The wry tone of the Centurion interrupted Opis in his train of thought.

"Oriana is not a trophy, Mallus, but I'd rather not discuss it."

Mallus quirked an eyebrow. Drunken soldier, beautiful girl, a warm bed. Had Opis lost his restraint? He gave his wolfish grin, "Trying to avoid Oriana? Just how drunk were you last night, Opis?"

"I was sober enough to leave her alone," said Opis in defense, but then his honesty forced him to add, "Although I did manage to stumble into bed."

The laughter burst quickly from Mallus and filled the night. "I'm glad we're only foster brothers. No Lupinus would share a bed with a woman and not take his pleasure."

"The honor is all mine," said Opis dryly. "Now let's get these wolves."

Opis urged his mount forward. A hunt was just what Mallus needed. That or a knock on the head and Opis was increasingly tempted toward the latter.

"I hear the wolves ahead." Mallus swept his arm over the hunting party and their pace magically increased. Then he extended his senses to close in on their prey, but instead reined his horse in surprise.

"Brina!"

"What? Wait, Mallus! Don't do anything stupid!"

The other soldiers stared in surprise as their Centurion veered from the wolves toward a more direct path to the caves.

"Damn, he's going to do something stupid," Opis cursed before taking control of the men. He turned to the three other riders and said, "Get back to the garrison. The wolf hunt is over tonight."

- - - - - - - -

Remus and Tonks watched the lead horse turn toward them as they rose from the ground.

"Tonks, however you got here, you need to leave now," said Remus urgently.

"Flitwick sent me through with a Heartstring charm. He can help Moody pull me back anytime I give the signal--"

"What are you waiting for? Go back now!"

"No, I'm not going back without you. The charm can't be used again once it's broken and Flitwick's says you have to stay for one week before it's safe to pull you out."

"The night of the full moon," said Remus in resignation. He looked up to gauge the approaching Roman. "I can't attack my own ancestor, Tonks. That would serve the purpose of the Dark Arts woven into the tapestry."

Tonks pulled her wand out and chanted _immobilus_ at Mallus, but nothing happened other than a little flare from the tip.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"The tapestry dampened my magic for about a day. I was hoping you'd have better luck."

"Looks like I have no luck at all." They turned to each other and said, "Run."

They clasped hands, but abruptly stopped when they turned in opposite directions.

"We can hide in the cave, Remus."

"No, he knows it's here now. We have to--" Remus' words were lost when a tree fell on either side of them. They felt the ground shudder at the cave-in behind them. They were corralled to the spot.

"Disapparate now, Remus," hissed Tonks.

"Not without you," he insisted. Such a maneuver could be dangerous until her magic was working again.

"BRINA!"

The name was practically growled as Mallus jumped off his horse about ten paces from them, a standard dueling distance. A ball of light flared from his fingers that served to illuminate Tonks clearly, but Remus stepped back so that his face remained in shadow as he whispered, "_Expedia latini_."

His voice was calm, but louder when Remus spoke. "This is not the woman you seek."

The Roman ignored the man's voice. Instead he faced Tonks and snarled, "Found another man when you're carrying MY SON!"

"This is not Brina, Mallus Lupinus!" Remus moved forward so that the light fell on his face.

Mallus stepped back as he confronted the man emerging from the shadows. "You? No, no, I killed you myself!"

His hand flared with power as Mallus aimed at Remus. Tonks gasped as she watched the orb pulsing with energy flow on a direct trajectory toward her companion. She shoved at Remus' shoulder, but felt him already sidestepping the attack.

Remus captured the power with his left hand as he dodged and flung it away. It fell into the sea several miles away like a missile. The loud crack at impact attested to the power he had deflected.

In the meantime, Tonks ran at Mallus, but then slid on the snow. Although not what she intended, she recovered sufficiently to kick out his knee. Mallus stumbled before he could aim again.

Tonks scrambled across the snow back to Remus. He winced as he cradled his left hand and she could see the burn mark. Remus wouldn't be able to withstand another attack. Even now Mallus was down on one knee and about to raise his arm again.

Tonks stepped in front of Remus, but the attack ended abruptly.

_Clunk!_

The Centurion slumped into the snow. Opis stood behind his fallen comrade holding his shield and inspecting the dent it now bore. He had leapt off his horse to strike Mallus on the back of the head.

Opis was breathing hard as he surveyed the man and woman who stood in front of him. Unlike Mallus, the first thing he had noticed was the moonstone amulet at their neck and Oriana's words had echoed in his mind. _"The moonstones weave the future."_

"Who are you?" asked Opis. His voice was not threatening, but carried the authority of someone who expected to be answered.

"_Lumos_." Remus held his wand with his right hand. Opis now looked closely at the two who stood illuminated in the snow.

Opis understood why Mallus would mistake the woman for Brina. She had the same features, although softer, as if laughter were a regular part of her emotions. The stubble on the man's face left a light beard. He looked just like Sejanus Lupinus before his death, even to the scars across his face.

He wasn't surprised when Remus claimed, "We're distant relatives. My name is Remus and this is--"

"Tonks." Tonks took a step toward Opis.

Opis took a quick step back and asked warily, "Maledictio?"

"He thinks you cursed him," murmured Remus to his companion.

"You should hear my first name," muttered Tonks under her breath. Then she tried again, "Weemee, uh, _expedia latini_. We mean no harm. There was no curse. My name is Tonks."

Opis' glance flicked to the wands in their hands. He had seen the man use his bare hand to deflect the attack earlier. Was he a Roman or a Celtic wizard? "But both of you use magic?"

Remus merely inclined his head. "Yes, but harming you will serve no purpose. I know you are Opis Novius, the Optio at the garrison and that this is Mallus Lupinus, the Centurion. Is he badly injured?"

"Head's the best place to hit him. It's too thick to let much harm come to him," muttered Opis as he moved to check Mallus. Opis released a long breath and tried to move the man. "He'll be out for the ride, but he'll recover his usual ill-temper. You two had better come with me."

"You're willing to trust us, just like that?" asked Tonks.

"I'm not willing to let you out of my sight," replied Opis with another grunt as he tried to move Mallus. "Besides, I've seen Mallus duel other wizards. If you had intended to kill him, you would have sent his force back at him."

He looked up as Remus handed his wand to Tonks and came to help, though he still treated his left hand gingerly. They dragged Mallus to his black horse and heaved him over the saddle.

Opis secured the man for the ride home and hoped Oriana was right about the moonstones. Even now Opis could see them catching the moonlight as the man approached the woman.

"Should you have told him anything?" whispered Tonks to Remus.

"Mallus would be hunting me," said Remus. "At least this way we both know where we are."

Opis then took the reins of his brown horse and said, "Lady, if you would ride, I'll walk."

Tonks nodded, but was relieved when Remus took the reins to lead her horse while Opis took Mallus. The Optio then turned to Remus and queried, "I assume you can reduce our discomfort?"

Remus waved his arm in an arc before they set off and his companions felt the effects of the impervious charm immediately.

"You're almost as good as Mallus," said Opis. The snow crunched lightly under their feet as the long walk to the Roman garrison began.

- - - - - - -

"I would like to know more about Mallus," said Remus plainly once they were on their way. Gathering information should be safe, he thought. "As I said, I am a distant relation and have just discovered our blood tie."

After taking several furtive glances at Remus, Opis finally spoke. "You have the features of a Lupinus, but you shouldn't be alive. Mallus is the last of his line."

"How can you be certain?" asked Remus. His knowledge of the Lupins began with this ancestor. The family history before Mallus was blank.

"Because Lupinus were literally fed to the wolves for countless generations. It's their fate so hence, their name." Opis' reply was simple, but chilling.

"That's barbaric," interjected Tonks.

"That's control. The Senators would hold the mother and children hostages while the wizards served their whims. The threat of the wolf pits was always upon them. One of his forbears lost three families before he learned his lesson."

"But can't a powerful wizard protect his blood?" asked Tonks.

"Not when you're based in Rome, it's easier to comply. No man can be everywhere at once. No man can be constantly vigilant. And every man can be betrayed, even by your own kind."

"_Venificus venator_," uttered Remus. To Tonks he said, "Wizards hunting other wizards, like Aurors only--"

"More like Death Eaters." Tonks turned to Opis with another observation. "Mallus must hate wolves with a passion."

"Mallus does everything with passion." Opis seemed to miss a step before he continued both with his pace and with the story. "He was ten years old when he saw his family ripped apart by his father."

Remus swallowed as a familiar nightmare was evoked. "Ripped?" Remus didn't want to ask the question, but it tumbled from him. "The father killed his own family?"

Tonks shivered at the horrible tale. Like Remus, she could well imagine what had happened to Mallus' family

"Sejanus Lupinus was becoming a problem to the Senate and kept defying them. He had lost his two brothers in the Roman Legion. Some say that he--that he was willing to sacrifice his family to escape the Senate. He could always find another woman, father more children. His actions would indicate that he had a change of heart on the matter."

Opis stopped the horses and looked up at the waxing moon in the sky. "They threw Sejanus' family into a pit with a special creature, a wolf who walked like a man."

"Werewolf."

Opis merely nodded. "Sejanus was able to save them, his wife, his three sons, his daughter, but he was bitten." Opis turned to look at Remus and said, "On the next full moon, he was the one in the pit with his family, all except one, the eldest son."

"Mallus."

"Yes, they made Mallus watch to teach him a lesson about defying the Senators. He stayed the long night and watched the monster who had killed his family one by one transform into his father."

"What happened to Sejanus?" asked Remus. He couldn't bear to look at Tonks now, although he could feel her turn her eyes his way.

"They put a spear into the hand of the ten year old boy and told him to make the decision about whether his father should live or die. They were laughing and taking wagers, saying he would be too weak to kill him."

Opis threw a sympathetic glance at the prone body of his friend. "His father was the first man Mallus killed, but to hear him tell it, he could see by his father's eyes that he was dead already."

Opis walked on and only added one more detail to the story. "That was the last time I ever saw Mallus cry."

- - - - - - - -

As soon as they reached Mallus' quarters, Opis left Remus and Tonks to see to get him settled while he sought Oriana to tend to his injury.

Tonks looked down at the man who was a younger version of Remus by about ten years. His face was unmarred and his body was hard from the demanding life he led. Strong, virile, predatory. Her thoughts trailed off as she caught Remus throwing a speculative glance her way.

She stammered, "Uh, ahem, Remus, can't you ease his pain?"

"No, I won't risk touching him with magic." Remus moved out of the room saying, "But I will get some water for him."

Tonks sat on the bed and checked his pulse. Mallus responded to the touch and his eyes fluttered opened.

"Brina?" This time his voice was soft and almost pleading.

Tonks leaned over Mallus and said, "Stay down and I'll explain."

"You came back," said Mallus as he completely ignored her words and reached up to pull her down to him. "Brina, you came back."

"What? No, umm." Tonks could say no more because Mallus had her firmly pressed against him as he kissed her deeply.

"Here's the water." Remus' voice was hoarse.

Mallus released Tonks at the sound of his voice, so she used the opportunity to pull away and scurried to Remus.

"I am NOT Brina!" insisted Tonks as she raked her fingers through her hair in frustration and embarrassment.

Mallus squinted at her and said, "You sound like her. You look like her." Then his hand went to his lips. "But you don't kiss like her." Turning to Remus he added, "And who the hell are you?"

"A lost relative," said Remus simply. "You can call me Remus."

"And is this your woman?" asked Mallus as his eyes raked over Tonks.

"I'm Tonks."

"That can't be a name," muttered Mallus as he rose on his elbows. "I know what's happened. Brina sent me some strange dream, didn't she? My fondest wish," said Mallus as he pointed to Tonks, "and my worst nightmare."

His finger now pointed to Remus, the man who looked so much like his father. Luckily Opis and Oriana arrived before Mallus acted further.

"No, it isn't a dream, Mallus," said Opis.

Mallus' eyes narrowed and he sat up to rub the back of his head. "You traitorous bastard."

"Watch your language," admonished Oriana as she moved forward. She seemed to lightly whack Mallus on the back of the head with a wooden spoon.

Everyone gasped at her action, but Mallus merely rolled his head afterward and said, "Ah, so you can be useful. You nullified the pain."

"I should have left you with the headache," chided Oriana, "especially after making Opis drink so much last night."

"Perhaps I should have made sure he was a bit drunker before sending him back to you?" taunted Mallus. He was rewarded by matching blushes on the couple. He waved his hand absently to indicate the strangers and said, "Oriana, Opis, they say to call them Remus and Tonks."

Oriana whispered to Opis, "Tonks? Is that a name?"

Tonks rolled her eyes and said, "Would you rather say Nymphadora?"

Mallus openly cringed and put his hands over his face. "It is a nightmare, I knew it."

"No, this is no dream, Mallus, but the moonstones they wear are just like the ones in my vision," said Oriana as she peered at Remus. She noticed how he held his hand and added, "Oh, you're injured, too. Here, let me see it."

Remus and Tonks exchanged a glance when Oriana mentioned the moonstones. While she tended to his burn, Remus quietly asked, "Please, tell me this vision you had about the moonstones."

"I saw two moonstones gleaming in front of a loom."

"Like these?" asked Tonks as she fingered the one she wore.

"The same shape and size as those you wear. The loom held the image of Mallus, Brina, and their baby. The thread on the loom began to unravel until the moonstones started moving through them. I heard voices from the moonstones saying that they were weaving the future and when they were done, I could see the three of them again."

"What does it mean, Oriana?" asked Opis.

Oriana dropped Remus' hand and turned a smiling face to Mallus. "They are friends, Mallus, here to help you secure your future with Brina."

Mallus rubbed his face. He pointed his finger at the strangers, but then plopped back onto his bed in resignation. "Fine, if they're still here when I wake up from this nightmare, I won't kill them."

"Well, I suppose it's good to find you so agreeable. Oh, and sorry about the clunk on the head," said Opis as he took Oriana's arm.

"Go away before I retaliate," grumbled Mallus. "You've been wanting to bash my head in since we abducted Oriana in the woods."

"You're right, it was a rather satisfying," said Opis with his usual honesty. He turned to the others and said, "I'll show you where you can stay. Here, take these cloaks and keep the hoods up when you're walking outside."

Mallus heard them shuffle out the door although he had already turned his back on his company and closed his eyes. The timing of events could not be worse. He had discovered the only woman he wanted carried his son, but his joy was short-lived. This morning he had received word that Senator Dacien was coming. If the Senator discovered Brina before Mallus could get to her, another generation would face the wolves.

- - - - - - - - -

The company walked as Opis assured them, "We'll discuss the situation in the morning. You can sleep in here tonight."

The Roman opened a door to a small room that held blankets and some furs, wolf pelts from last season. They bade each other good night and Tonks quickly began arranging the bedding on their pallet. Remus, however, seemed lost in thought.

"Remus? Come on, let's rest while we can," coaxed Tonks as she slipped off the brown pack at her back. She looked up at him from where she knelt on the pallet.

"You brought supplies?" Remus didn't approach her, but remained standing.

"The most important thing is the wolfsbane, but there's only enough for the full moon."

"I see," said Remus. Still, he didn't move.

Tonks reached for his hand and looked up. She could think of any number of things that were bothering him. She decided to start with the most trivial. "Remus, that kiss with Mallus--"

"You wondered what it would be like, didn't you? Before he kissed you?" There was no accusation in his tone, just cold observation.

"Yes, I did wonder, but he is your shadow, Remus, not the other way around." She tugged gently at his hand and he allowed himself to be drawn to the pallet. "I know where I belong, Remus, and that's with you."

Remus hesitated again, but moved to lie beside her when she leaned back. Instead of taking her in his arms, however, he turned his back to her. Tonks could feel his mental withdrawal from her as well. Still, she moved closer to him and spoke quietly at his back.

"You're not Mallus; you're not Sejanus. We won't let those things happen to us, Remus."

"You can't be certain of that," said Remus as he turned onto his back and stared upwards. "If Voldemort wins this war, I could be used against the very people I want to protect. I'd rather die in the early battles than face hurting anyone in the Order, especially you."

Tonks took his right hand in hers and pressed her cheek against his shoulder, surreptitiously wiping the tears that loomed in her eyes. Instead she made her voice stern as she said, "Don't let fear rule your life again, Remus. You've told me often enough that the Order is more prepared this time. Were you lying to me?"

"No, no, I wasn't lying; things are better than in the first war." Remus was quiet for a moment before adding, "This time everyone knows I'm a werewolf, a Dark Creature. This time Sirius and I can trust each other. And this time, I have you fighting by my side as well."

She felt his hand tighten around hers and was satisfied for the moment. Tonks could still feel the distance between them, but at least they had recovered the common ground they held as members of the Order of the Phoenix. She broached the last topic.

"Remus? I believe Oriana's vision. I think we're supposed to intervene somehow for Mallus."

"No, it has to be a trick. I can't interfere or I'll change everything that's to come."

Tonks then began shaking her head and propped on her elbow as she remembered the message woven into the tapestry.

"No, Remus, I understand now. There was Ogham writing woven into the tapestry. It held the weaver's name, but also gave a message. Tomorrow _weaves_ the past. Flitwick thought the weaver had left out the phrase that would have made the word _unravels_. That would have been the standard spell."

Remus turned his head to face Tonks. "But the weaver expected the Lupin who became trapped to be passive and do nothing to interfere."

"And that very inaction unravels the past." Tonks said it with such confidence that Remus felt compelled to believe her.

"But what if we're wrong?"

Tonks touched his face gently. "Then we'll face the consequences together."

She kissed him softly but still Remus held himself in check. He turned his back to her again and said, "Good night."

Tonks held back her sigh, but still she wrapped her arm around his waist. He belonged to her and she would make sure nothing unraveled that bond.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Opis, aren't you cold?" asked Oriana as she was lying in bed. The curtain blocked her from Opis, but her voice was clear in the darkened room.

"I'm a soldier, Oriana. I'll be fine." Opis clenched his eyes shut from his pallet on the floor and willed her to just go to sleep. He kept remembering the warm body he had woken to in the morning and the soft lips he had tasted in his drowsy, hung-over state.

"Oh."

Silence. Opis sighed in relief, then realized his mistake when Oriana spoke again.

"But I'm not a soldier and I am cold."

The invitation in her words cut through his gut like a dagger. He knew his fate was decided when she added, "Can't you keep me warm, like last night, Opis?"

He groaned in clear pain.

"Please?"

_Shhrk, snap._

"Eek!"

Opis had pulled down the curtain that separated them with a quick tug. He knelt by the bed and said sternly, "Oriana, don't you play these games with me."

"Games?" whispered Oriana in innocent confusion.

"My heart can't bear your making a mockery of my love, whether you intend it or not."

"Your love?" she asked in wonder. But Opis had gone to great lengths to avoid touching her, she thought. Wasn't Mallus taunting him about her for spite? "But you haven't touched me that way unless you're drunk, no matter what I did to get your attention. I thought you found me ugly."

Oriana turned her face away at her confession.

"Ugly? Oriana, I've wanted you since I first saw you in the fall gathering berries," admitted Opis in resignation.

Oriana sat up and said in surprise. "You were the messenger? It was you who'd hide in the bushes to tell me that Brina was all right."

Opis rubbed his hand though his hair. "I got so many scratches from the damn bushes, but it was worth the trouble. I didn't want you worried about your sister at first and then, and then I just wanted to see you."

"Why didn't you reveal yourself to me?" asked Oriana.

"I intended to, but then Brina ran away from Mallus and the snows came, and so I thought that in the spring--" Opis stopped before continuing in a gentler voice. "In the spring I would find you when the flowers would be blooming, though none would match your softness or your beauty."

Opis leaned forward to kiss Oriana, only this time he had full control of his faculties. And this time he was certain that her response was just as enthusiastic as his. They broke apart, but Opis was troubled when he saw her smile fall.

"But if you waited until spring, you'd find me wed to a cruel, cold man." Oriana felt his arms go around her and made her decision to take control of her future.

His voice was soft when Opis asked, "Tell me, Oriana. Would you accept a life with a Roman soldier?"

Oriana then did something that surprised him. She clasped his hand and quickly wrapped the ribbon she used to tie back her hair around their wrists. Her voice was hesitant as she offered, "For a year and a day?"

Opis blinked, but thought carefully before he spoke. "No, Oriana, that won't do at all. Forever and a day it must be."

He could feel her smile as she brushed his knuckles with a kiss. "Forever and a day, I accept the life of this Roman soldier, Opis Novius."

Later as Opis held his sleeping bride in his arms, he finally understood Mallus' need to get Brina back. He swore he would do everything to help Mallus find some happiness in his life.

_TBC_

Author Notes:

Sorry for the delay in posting, but the week has been too busy. Thanks for being patient.

Thank you for your comments. I'll take care of Flitwick's name later (I knew it looked wrong). I actually see Oriana and Opis as ancestors of a mighty wizard, Albus Dumbledore. I'm sure I have some practical details wrong, but the elements of the story work out.

Now I have time to write, so the next update should be here in a few days.


	4. Weaving the Threads

Summary: How does a quarrelsome wizard find a reluctant witch? Brina now enters the picture.

_**Weaving the Threads**_

_Tapestry  
Day 5, morning_

After a late breakfast, Remus was sitting quietly at the table of the meeting room of the garrison. His attitude was pensive as he considered how to gauge his actions. He had left Tonks speaking with Oriana over breakfast to have a few minutes alone before his next encounter with his past.

Mallus soon walked into the room beside Opis and mumbled, "Damn, I was hoping it was all a dream."

"You did promise not to kill them, though." Opis patted Mallus on the shoulder.

Mallus merely grunted as he looked suspiciously at Remus, but then Tonks and Oriana entered the room from the opposite door and lowered their hoods.

"Augh, my eyes! What the hell is that on your head?" Mallus squinted, then raised his hand and twitched his fingers. "Stay still, I think I can singe it off."

Tonks jumped back with a squeal, "Back off, you moron, it's my hair."

Tonks had been in a chipper mood this morning since she had discovered that her magic was back. She had changed her hair on their walk from the Optio's quarters to the meeting room. The color was a hot pink and even Remus had to admit that it was practically glowing.

"It burns my eyes. Make her stop," he said to Remus.

"Tonks, we're here to help," reminded Remus as he noticed she was raising her wand at Mallus. "Perhaps you could dampen the fluorescence?"

"Fine," she replied. The pink was now pastel as she moved toward Remus. "I just got tired of being mistaken for Brina."

"Brina can change herself, too," said Oriana. "But I don't think I've ever seen her use that color."

"It's a rare ability where we come from," said Tonks as she exchanged a speculative glance with Remus before sitting by him on the bench.

"And so it is here," assured Opis as they all took a seat.

"Brina could change lots of aspects of her body," said Mallus with a leering glance at Tonks. "But regardless of her appearance, she still holds fire in her heart, unlike other women I could mention."

He threw the last like an accusation, so Tonks spit back, "You just don't have what it takes to light the flame, Mallus."

"I'm sorry to reject your challenge, Tonks," said Mallus as he made her name sound like an insult, "but I have to devote my attention to my bride."

"Challenge? Why you pompous, obstreperous, overbearing, self-centered--"

"I've been telling him that for years, Lady; I can assure you it does no good," murmured Opis as Mallus nodded in confirmation and grinned at her.

"Tonks, I appreciate your restraint." Remus spoke into her ear and put his arm lightly around her shoulders.

"Just remember you owe me big for not blasting that grin off his face," she hissed, but she used the opportunity to lean into Remus and moved his arm around her waist.

"Now that we're all here, we can make our plans," began Opis. "Oriana, why don't you start?"

Oriana seemed to be bubbling over with joy this morning. "I sent an owl early this morning and I've arranged a meeting with Brina."

"What? You mean you could have done this all along?" asked Mallus in disbelief.

"You never asked," responded Oriana blithely.

"Well, why are we wasting our time? Take me to her," said Mallus.

"Oh, no, I didn't say Brina would talk to you, Mallus. I said I've arranged to meet with my sister," explained Oriana patiently.

Tonks couldn't prevent the smirk she cast at Mallus, especially given the way his left eye was twitching.

Mallus finally exploded. "This is no time for games, Oriana! Senator Dacien is on his way to this garrison--"

"What? But he wasn't supposed to show up until Spring. Why wasn't I informed? I am his son, after all," said Opis with a frown.

"Wait. Who is Senator Dacien and why is his arrival a matter of urgency?" asked Remus. His quiet, sober tones had the effect of calming the group.

Opis was the one to explain. "Senator Dacien Novius is my father." He raked his hand through his hair as if the next words galled him. "Technically he's the--the custodian of the Lupinus wizards."

Remus looked at Mallus and Opis. It was obvious from their interactions that despite their different personalities, they were as much brothers as he was with Sirius. "What is your role in this, Opis?"

Opis opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't seem able to vocalize the words.

"He's been my watchdog since we were boys," said Mallus with his usual wry tone. "We made sure Dacien only saw animosity between us and fostered the idea that I'm a weak wizard."

"We volunteered for this garrison as part of our plan to get away from him, to give Mallus a chance to live freely," said Opis. "But we weren't expecting Father until spring."

"Dacien could have become suspicious of you," offered Remus.

Tonks chimed in, "Are you certain this Senator is in Briton?"

"I sent a scout out yesterday after I got wind of the gossip. He confirmed the Senator's banner." Mallus looked at Opis. "A wolf on a chain. We need to get to Brina before Dacien finds out about her."

Opis turned to Oriana. "He won't ignore her. Mallus kept her with him for two months before she ran off."

Tonks sighed, "Every man in this garrison knows they were lovers then. And that she's a witch?"

"Enough that Father will want to meet her," confirmed Opis with a shake his head. "I warned you about this, Mallus."

"And I'd take the risk again," said Mallus firmly.

"Our only advantage is that no one but us knows she's pregnant," said Opis.

"But Brina has hidden from you for two months, Mallus. Surely no ordinary man could find her?" Oriana began. Wasn't her sister safer if she kept her distance from Mallus now?

"Dacien would like nothing better than to have a hostage he could use against me." Mallus responded with an ominous tone. "He'd send for a wizard hunter to track her down."

"But that means you can't hide from him either," said Remus. "Wouldn't he send a wizard hunter after you if you vanished?"

"Not if we can fake Mallus' death successfully with my father as an eye witness," assured Opis. "And I've been working on a plan." He frowned and added, "It looks like the plan just got more complicated."

- - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later the company approached a hut at the center of a forest. Opis drove the horse carriage with Oriana seated at his side. The rest of the company sat quietly in the carriage, each keeping to their own thoughts.

The carriage stopped and Remus could see that Mallus wasn't going to follow the plan. Instead, as soon as he heard Brina's voice greet Oriana, he slammed the door of the carriage open and jumped out.

Tonks finally got a good look at Brina. Her hair was midnight black and framed a heart-shaped face. Although she could justify a similarity in visage, Brina's features were much sharper than her own.

Opis quickly put an arm across Oriana so she wouldn't jump off. Tonks and Remus cautiously stepped out of the carriage, but kept their heads covered with the hood of their cloaks. They chanted _protego_ to keep Opis and Oriana clear of the fallout as they watched the lover's reunion.

"Brina!"

Brina opted for violence rather than voice. Tonks and Remus both heard the hiss as darts of fire struck the carriage when Mallus deflected them.

"Put down your little stick, Brina. You know it won't work against me," taunted Mallus as he took a step closer to his intended bride.

"Go chase your wolves, Mallus." Brina had a feral smile on her face as she sent needles of flaming power at him.

"But I like this chase much better," Mallus captured her energy and sent it into a flower of flames above them. He took another step closer. "You're mine, Brina."

"No! You're nothing to me now." Brina made a swirling motion with her wand and a net captured Mallus.

"I'm the father of your son," he said as he thrust his arms to break the net.

"Son?" Brina seemed stunned and threw a glance at Oriana who nodded. This time Brina managed to surprise Mallus by pelting him with snowballs. "You'd imprison me until he's born."

"I will have you and I will have my son," said Mallus as he recovered his wits sufficiently to flick away the snowballs.

"This is my baby and we don't need you." Brina's wand flashed with power.

"Still full of fire, I see," responded Mallus as he dodged the fireball and lunged forward quickly to grab her wrists. He pulled Brina against his body and said, "You need to put your energies to better use."

With that Mallus tossed Brina over his shoulder and carried her into the hut.

"He'd force himself on her?" asked Tonks in disbelief. Remus could do nothing to his ancestor, so she raised her wand, but Opis stopped her with a light touch as he jumped off the wagon.

"They're made for each other, Lady. Just wait," he said as he helped Oriana off the driver's seat.

Although they couldn't see what was going on, the company outside the hut could well imagine the scene inside from the sounds.

Crack! Crockery being broken on a thick head.

Ptew! Brina spitting because Mallus managed to get a kiss in.

"Yoummmf!" Another score for Mallus with a deeper kiss.

"Ow!" A swift kick to his shin!

"Eek!" Mallus restraining Brina.

Silence, some muffled noises, the sound of cloth ripping. Definite moaning.

The laughter of a woman who taunted, "Are you up to a long, hard ride?"

"Try me if you dare," replied the man.

The sounds now were unmistakable. The company shifted uncomfortably until Tonks drew out her wand and cried, "_Silencio_."

"Oh, thank you," said Opis with sincere appreciation. She'd managed to stop the sounds before the real show started.

- - - - - - - - - -

The four of them waited in the carriage. Tonks occasionally lifted her silencing spell, only to hastily reapply it. After about a half hour, there was silence in the hut.

"Well this should be a good sign, right?" ventured Tonks.

"More like the calm before the storm," predicted Opis, but he seemed content to sit in the carriage with Oriana leaning against him.

"He's coming out," said Remus, who had been diligently watching the hut. The company stepped out of the carriage without their hoods, but Tonks had made her hair a mousy brown again. They caught the newest point of contention between the blissful couple.

"That's preposterous! We don't have time to go cavorting around the countryside," insisted Mallus as he stalked out of the hut. "I've already told you that I wouldn't kill my own child, son or daughter."

"I want proof of your devotion, Mallus," said Brina as she followed him out. Brina stopped abruptly and said, "And who are these people? They look familiar somehow."

"Remus, a very distant relation, and his, uh, Tonks," said Mallus off-handedly. "Oriana, talk some sense into your sister."

"Oh, but I have a different announcement--"

"Don't you avoid the issue, Mallus. How do I know you won't take my son away after he's born? I won't be used as a brood mare. What have you ever done to show that you care for me?"

Mallus turned to Opis for some help, but he merely shrugged. Mallus snapped his fingers quickly and said, "I didn't kill you when we first met. And I gave you the baby."

"It was such a sacrifice for you to have me in your bed and to be a vessel to your son," Brina said sarcastically with a hand on her hip. Tonks was beginning to like her.

"What do you want of me, then?" said Mallus as he threw his hands up in the air.

"I want you to bring me dragon heartstrings, a unicorn hair and a phoenix feather," said Brina. "And I'll know if you try to substitute because I'm going with you."

"She must be working on developing wands," murmured Remus to Tonks who nodded in agreement.

Mallus waved his hands in agitation, then scornfully asked, "And how does eviscerating a lizard, snatching a horse hair and plucking a chicken show my devotion to you?"

Brina's voice softened as she approached Mallus. "Because there's nothing in it for you except for my happiness."

"We've had reports of a dragon rampaging around the northwest coast of the island, Mallus. It would be good to stop it before it moves south," said Opis.

Brina added in challenge, "What's wrong, Mallus? Aren't you strong enough to face one of our little green dragons?"

"Fine, I'll get the dragon," said Mallus with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And the unicorn hair," said Brina.

"You can't expect me to get close to a unicorn. I'm no virgin!"

"There's an understatement," muttered Tonks to Remus.

"I want the unicorn hair, Mallus," insisted Brina. "They've been spotted roaming in the grasslands near the sea by my little sisteres."

"How do you expect me to--" Mallus turned abruptly and pointed a finger at Oriana. "Ha! You can be useful to me again. You'll be the lure."

"Oh, but well, I can't you see because..."

Oriana's voice drifted away in a blush as Opis clasped her hand and turned to Mallus. Before he could say anything, Mallus spoke with a definite tone of exasperation.

"Oh, no, don't tell me that after all these days you finally did it? How could you?"

Opis held their entwined hands up to plain view and his message was clear before his explanation. "Mallus, Brina, I'd like to present my wife, Oriana."

"Handfast," murmured Tonks to Remus. She resisted the temptation of taking his hand in hers at the moment.

"Even under Roman law they're considered married now," said Remus. "Opis just declared Oriana his wife in front of witnesses."

There was a moment of cheerful greetings at that point between the sisters and Opis while Mallus continued to grumble about the inconvenience of it all. Thus, it came as a surprise when Remus spoke in his quiet tone.

"I'll lure the unicorn."

Everyone stopped to look at him, but Mallus was the one most surprised. "Oh, surely you don't mean that at your age?"

Remus merely inclined his head and said, "I can serve as your lure. My reasons are not at issue."

"It's your fault, isn't it?" asked Mallus as he pointed a finger at Tonks. "You really are frigid."

"What? Why you--" Tonks began to draw her wand, but felt Remus literally holding her arms at her sides to prevent her movement. He lifted her off the ground when she began kicking and calling, "Oh, come on, Remus, just a furnuculus hex! Let's see how Mallus likes boils all over his body."

"What did you say she was?" asked Brina of Mallus. She had just realized how much the other woman resembled her younger sisters.

"That is a Tonks," said Mallus a shake of his head. "Some men just can't control their women."

Brina was nodding in agreement when a thought occurred to her. "Wait. Just how would you know that Tonks is frigid?"

"Ah, well, I was hit over the head--"

"He kissed me," yelled Tonks as she still struggled against Remus to get at her wand.

"You lecherous beast," accused Brina.

"It was only because my addled brain mistook her for you," said Mallus in defense. "I mean, look at her? She's a pale version of you, Brina."

"Remus let me hex him now!" cried Tonks one last time, but stopped all struggling when Brina slapped Mallus.

Whack!

"I won't have you touching other women, Mallus," said Brina as Mallus grabbed her hand before she could slap him again.

"I don't want any other woman, Brina, and I'll get you every single item on your damned list if that's what it takes to prove it to you."

Remus kept his arms around Tonks who seemed satisfied to lean against him quietly now instead of venting her temper. He used the silence to relay his biggest concern. "We've got the dragon and unicorn targeted, but a phoenix isn't just going to be flying around."

"I spotted one yesterday afternoon on the high ridge two miles from here," Brina explained. "I left some fragrant twigs out for it and it's built a nest with them. I think it's waiting to be reborn."

"Tonks might be the only one who can help you lure the phoenix, Mallus," said Remus.

"I can?" asked Tonks with a bit of surprise. She wasn't even aware one could lure a phoenix.

"The phoenix can be attracted to anything that resembles the gold and red plumage. You should be able to change your hair to the right color so that we can approach it safely," said Remus.

"All right, the Tonks woman can lure the phoenix," said Mallus in resignation.

"Not so fast, Mallus. You didn't say the magic word," said Tonks a bit smugly.

"What magic word?"

"I think the Lady wants you to use your manners, Mallus," prodded Opis. "Go on, I know I've heard you actually say it once or twice."

Mallus narrowed his eyes at his friend in clear displeasure. In a very irritated tone, he asked, "Please?"

"Since it's so obvious that you need help, I will," said Tonks generously. She was proud of herself for not sticking her tongue out at Mallus.

"Good, it sounds like we have a plan," said Opis. "I recommend the phoenix first, then the unicorn, but getting to the dragon will require at least an overnight sojourn. We both can't be gone from the garrison that long unless we're patrolling."

"I think I have something that will work," said Tonks. She walked to the carriage and pulled a bottle out of the pack she was carrying with her.

Remus followed her and asked, "Polyjuice potion?"

"Flitwick managed to convince Snape it could come in handy on this mission. All we need is a hair."

"Good thinking," said Remus. "Oriana, would you be willing to pose as Mallus while we're on this errand? Opis, I assume you can coach her on how to act?"

"Arrogant and ill tempered? Certainly," said Opis, "but thankfully Oriana doesn't look at all like him."

"We can take care of that. Don't worry, it'll only be temporary, just long enough to get you back to the garrison as Mallus," assured Tonks as she walked to Oriana whose eyes popped wide open.

"Oh, I want to help, but how far does this change extend? I mean I wouldn't want Mallus' manly parts."

"We can adjust the dose of the potion so that it mostly affects the shape of the legs and face," assured Tonks. Moody had taught her how to sculpt the effects of the potion, although she never needed it. "Trust me, I wouldn't suggest this to a new bride if I wasn't sure it would wear off by evening."

Oriana looked at Opis who nodded at her. "I'll tell the men that Mallus is still recovering from his head injury last night, so it won't be difficult to stay in close quarters."

"All we need is a bit of specimen," said Remus with a slight smile as he noticed the gleam in Tonks eyes as she began to quietly move.

"What sort of specimen?" asked Mallus. He took two steps back from Remus and right into the hands of Tonks.

She yanked on the hair of Mallus' head and he emitted a mighty yelp.

"Perfect," said Tonks with a smirk as she dropped the hair into the potion.

And so at noon, Mallus and Opis returned the carriage to the Roman Garrison. Mallus was his usual garrulous self. None of the soldiers found it odd that they walked so closely and none of them could see the light touch of their hands as Opis told Mallus to get some rest.

Meanwhile, two wizards and two witches made their plans for teasing a feather from a phoenix, snipping a unicorn hair and facing a deadly dragon.

TBC 

Author Notes:

Um, it looks like this is going to be six chapters and that I won't be finished as soon as I expected. I could rush the story and not like it or follow the line it's leading me in, which I am thoroughly enjoying.

Handfast marriages were seen among some Celts and apparently Romans had three different levels of marriages, one being similar to a handfast.

JKR has mentioned Celtic wands, I believe, as a source for the ones she describes in the books and said most cores were dragon heartstrings, unicorn hair and phoenix feathers.

Next chapter will relay the labors of Lupin. Thanks for reading. Hope the holiday breaks are going well for everyone.

- - - - - - - - - -

m


	5. Needlepoint

Summary: Remus and Tonks help Mallus on his quest for a phoenix feather and unicorn hair. More action than humor.

**Needlepoint**

_The Tapestry  
Day 5_

"How far to this pretty bird you want me to pluck?" asked Mallus.

"The phoenix is nesting a western ledge on the mountain about two miles away," replied Brina.

Remus scanned his recent mental map of the countryside and asked, "Is there a grove of trees just south of it? I know where it is then."

"We might have trouble. I saw Madoc with a group of hunters out this morning heading in that direction," said Brina. She turned to Remus to explain, "Madoc considers himself the chief hunter, mostly because he's useless at farming."

Turning back to Mallus she further explained, "Madoc was quite upset when you dealt with the wolves last winter. You left him no trophies he could show off."

"Big nose, bad breath and hopefully bald?" asked Mallus as he tried to remember the locals, an issue he usually left to Opis.

"Yes, that's him. The hair never grew back after you singed it."

Mallus just shrugged, "He seemed too proud of his red hair. Opis thought I was quite restrained not to kill him."

As Mallus spoke Brina turned to the hut with a sweep of her wand. The structure and its content shrunk into a knapsack. Brina was beautiful and inventive and when she looked at Remus, Tonks found the glimmer of admiration in his eyes. Tonks bit her lip as the old pang of inadequacy filled her heart.

"So that's how you were able to evade me," said Mallus as he rubbed his chin. The shrinking hut made Brina quite mobile.

"Actually, no, Bram helped me," said Brina before she sliced her left palm with a knife. Crimson drops dotted the snow and attracted the unique creature flying to Brina.

The thestral landed and began licking her palm. "This is Bram."

"Is it a horse or a lizard?" asked Mallus as he inspected the leathery wings on the thestral.

"Bram is a reliable mount," said Brina as she sealed the cut. "The elder say they're a bad omen, but he's brought me nothing but good luck."

"The hunters might have had another purpose for being out today," said Tonks as she brought the discussion back to the task at hand.

"I hope not. This quest will quite boring without a bit of diversion," said Mallus.

"Let's meet at the grove of trees first and check the position," suggested Remus. "It's what Opis would recommend."

"Well, I've only tamed Bram, but we can take turns using him," offered Brina as she approached her faithful steed.

"That won't be necessary. Tonks and I can get where we need without your mount," assured Remus. He had come to the conclusion that neither Brina nor Mallus could disapparate.

Mallus quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. He didn't think there was anything Remus could do, other than lure a unicorn, that he couldn't do better. He helped Brina mount then got up behind her. "Don't make us wait too long."

Once they were out of sight, Remus turned to Tonks. "I'll apparate us to the ledge to reconnoiter, then meet them at the rendezvous point. Ready?"

Tonks squeezed his hand lightly. They disapparated with the low toned pop that designated Remus.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Within five minutes the thestral was approaching their rendezvous point and landed so that the grove blocked them from view of the hunting party at the base of the phoenix nest.

Remus and Tonks stood waiting patiently, although she did wave at them calling brightly, "What took you so long?"

"How did you--" began Mallus.

"We think the hunters are after the phoenix," interrupted Remus. In fact he and Tonks had helped two of their hunters back down the ledge. "The phoenix nest looks complete, but the plumage is still bright. It's nesting on a chimney rock at the top of the ledge."

"I'll handle these men from here," said Mallus with a smirk as he set off in his long gait.

"Other than Madoc they were mostly boys," said Tonks. "Some look as young as twelve."

"Mallus, Mallus!" Brina waved her wand and his boots became stuck to the ground.

"Woman, you are testing my patience," said Mallus as he dislodged her spell.

Still, it gave Brina time to catch up. "Let me speak to them first. And put your hood up so they don't recognize you."

Brina and Mallus continued arguing as they walked through the grove to the hunters. Remus didn't say a word to Tonks, but took her hand. In the next instant they were crouching behind an outcropping just above the hunters.

- - - - - - - - - -

Mallas walked beside Brina and kept the hood of his cloak up. They could tell from his posture that he didn't like the current plan.

"Madoc, what are you doing here?" Brina's tone was quite brittle.

Madoc ceased fussing at the youths who had failed to get further than ten feet up the ledge to return her greeting.

"Ah, if it isn't Brina, the brightest witch of her age," Madoc scoffed at the woman. "Thought you'd get a phoenix feather, didn't you? Well, my uncle has claimed that phoenix as his own and he's not sharing."

"The phoenix has come to the Celts for rebirth. It does not belong to your uncle," insisted Brina. "I'm the one who set out the proper twigs for his nest, I'll have you know."

"And just how do you plan to get to the phoenix, Brina? What are you willing to do for one of its feathers?" Madoc asked with a leer.

Brina put an arm out in front of Mallus to block his advance. She then turned to Madoc saying, "You no longer have any claim on me or my sister, Madoc."

"So it is true. The Romans did abduct my bride," said Madoc.

"Oriana has been a guest at the Roman garrison," admitted Brina.

"Guest? You mean Oriana has been defiled!" Madoc raised his voice in his fury.

Mallus shook off Brina's arm and pulled back his hood. His tone was falsely cheerful as he said, "You have no claim to the phoenix or the sisters. Go make yourself happy with a wild boar and forget about them all."

"Don't think I'm afraid of you, Centurion. I have a powerful wizard at my beck and call." Madoc waved his spear in anger. "The phoenix feathers belong to my uncle. And as to the sisters, I'll kill Oriana for letting a Roman touch her, just like I should have killed that slut."

He pointed his spear at Brina, but dropped it quickly when it burst into flames. Mallus waved his hand again to send all the wooden shafts on the hunters' weapons burning. Not satisfied with disarming the party, Mallus then took a quick step forward and punched Madoc in the jaw.

"Take this pig back to his sty before I really lose my temper," said Mallus as the man teetered backwards.

Madoc wiped the blood from his lip and opened his mouth, but the wizard made a cutting motion across his lips. Madoc immediately clutched at his mouth and tried to speak again, but nothing but mumbling came out.

Mallus stooped over him and warned, "I'm satisfied to just rip out your tongue. Next time you anger me, I'll tear out your heart. Now go."

Madoc's companions led him away, but the Celt threw several glares back at Mallus. Brina chimed, "Why, Mallus, Opis would be proud of your restraint."

Tonks and Remus had been appalled at the violent response from Mallus, but Brina's acceptance indicated that such brutality was common in this world.

"Oriana was supposed to marry him?" asked Tonks as she and Remus emerged from their hideout. She shuddered at the thought.

Brina looked up in surprise to find them there, but replied, "Actually, Oriana became a replacement for me because the eldest of my true sisters is only ten. His uncle insists he marry a witch from my family."

"He still seemed persistent in his interests," observed Remus. He missed the sharp glance Tonks threw his way. His comment led her to believe he was another interested party.

"When I came home Madoc made it clear he didn't want a Roman's woman to wife," explained Brina, "although he was still eager to get me in his bed. I've been hiding from him as much as from you, Mallus."

"And so I saved the two sisters from a fate worse than death, but do I get any thanks for my trouble?" asked Mallus.

Brina rolled her eyes and then warned, "Have a care, Mallus. His uncle is a powerful wizard."

"So am I," reminded Mallus with his usual arrogance.

The party didn't leave their defensive positions until the hunters had disappeared from sight.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"We better hurry to the phoenix," prompted Remus. He turned to Tonks and said, "Are you ready?"

Tonks stared up at the phoenix for a moment then pulled out the mirror she carried to check on her appearance. Her hair lengthened and then turned into the matching reds and golds. She cocked her head slightly at her reflection, then feathered the locks. It was a brilliant job if she did say so herself. She waited for some comment from Remus, but all of his attention was on Mallus.

"So your Tonks leads me to the phoenix and then I pluck a feather?"

"No, Mallus, you have to ask it for a feather; you can't just try to take it." Remus was being very patient in dealing with his impetuous forebear.

"Are you saying I have to beg a bird for a feather that's going to be torched soon anyway?" Mallus crossed his arms and huffed at the absurdity.

"Just pretend I'm Opis and let me coach you on what to say. And this time, follow the plan," suggested Remus. He turned to Tonks and just said, "Start climbing. We'll easily catch up."

Tonks reined in her disappointment when Remus failed to say anything about her hair. Instead he turned to Mallus again and said, "Leave your sword here."

"What kind of soldier would I be without my sword?" replied Mallus.

Tonks, now quite irritated, called back, "Lose the phallic symbol or I'm changing my hair into bright pink."

Mallus saw Brina glaring at him with her arms at her hips and her toe tapping in impatience. As he removed his sword, he said, "I expect abundant gratitude for fulfilling this demeaning quest."

"Be careful with the feather on the way down," said Brina as Mallus began his climb. She pulled a stool from her knapsack and sat primly to wait. Really, the view from her angle was quite nice. She clearly remembered why she had seduced Mallus in the first place.

- - - - - - - - -

The phoenix was alert to the invaders as Tonks led the men to a wide ledge. His nest was on a narrow chimney formation that extended above them. His bright plumage indicated that he was still capable of a quick flight away if he sensed danger. Tonks' hair made the phoenix remain where he was, though he cocked his head to the side as he inspected the creatures. The moonstones indicated that two of them could be trusted.

Mallus knelt on one knee by Remus and Tonks when they reached the ledge. He spoke in his normal tone when he asked, "What now? I could conjure a spear I suppose."

The phoenix flapped his wings as if he understood the words. He was clearly agitated and stood up with his wings at full span.

Remus quickly turned to Mallus and ordered, "Apologize to him and make sure he doesn't feel threatened."

Mallus looked like he would refuse, but Tonks just smiled at him wickedly and pointed to her hair. Mallus remained kneeling, but spread his arms wide with palms open. "Forgive me for I spoke out of turn, Phoenix. I vow to turn my weapons against myself before I would harm such a noble creature."

Mallus then bowed his head slightly to the bird who now settled back to sit on the nest.

Tonks whispered, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Opis has rubbed off in spite of myself," murmured Mallus. He had deliberately mimicked the tone Opis used to pacify his father.

Remus then coached, "Tell him that Brina sent you, that she was the woman who left the twigs for his nest."

Mallus stood up cautiously. He cleared his throat and said, "Brina is honored that you have used the twigs she offered for your nest. She is my--"

Mallus frowned as he tried to think of a word until Remus said, "Mate."

"Brina is my mate and cannot come to you because she carries our, uh, offspring. She sent me in her place." Mallus ended with the phoenix emitting a satisfied squawk.

Remus took this as a good sign. "Make your request, but offer something else for its nest in exchange."

"Noble bird, we offer you this woman, pathetic specimen though she is, in exchange for but a single feather from your brilliant plumage," said Mallus in all sincerity.

Tonks opened her mouth to protest, but found it covered by a hand. Remus was holding her and whispered, "Wait."

She nodded and he removed his hand. She willed herself to remain still as the phoenix suddenly flew at them, but instead of attacking, he hovered above Tonks just long enough to emit a honk of rejection. The noise punctuated Tonks' feelings of inadequacy until the phoenix nabbed a bit of her hair in its beak. He dropped it and cawed again as he returned to his nest.

"He doesn't want her, he wants her hair?" asked Mallus.

"That's how I'd interpret it. Tonks, if you don't mind?" asked Remus.

"Perfect, a bald Tonks won't be able to turn her hair pink," said Mallus as he smirked at the turn of events.

"I need to spell it so the colors stay," said Tonks in a forlorn tone, but she winked at Remus.

Remus spread the fingers of his hands and raked them across Tonks' scalp. She heard him murmur, "Brilliant work here, Tonks."

She held back a smile when the bright bundle fell into his hands. The shorn woman then waved her wand and chanted, "_Conservo_."

"Thank you, Tonks. Mallus, you need to take this up to the nest. The phoenix won't come get the hair."

Mallus grumbled, but took the offering and thrust it through his sword belt. Remus and Tonks watched as the made the climb up the chimney rock in short order.

"How is he doing that so quickly?" asked Tonks.

"He's using an adhesion spell to prevent a fall, but I bet he's unaware of it. I think he's holding an image in his mind of an insect crawling up a wall," responded Remus.

Mallus got face to face with the phoenix and stretched out the red and gold locks. The phoenix took them in his beak, then jerked his head quickly. The hairs became magically interspersed in the twigs that made his nest. He blinked his eyes in appreciation of his art.

"Now if you would give me a feather, I will leave you to your rebirth," Mallus said quietly. Being face to face with the creature made him realize indeed how noble it was.

The phoenix moved closer to Mallus who felt compelled to pat the bird's feathers. He used the gentle touch with which he would stroke Brina's hair. A cooing sound came from the phoenix and as Mallus completed his last stroke of the wing, he found a single, long feather in his hand.

Mallus carefully placed the feather in the empty sword sheath, but before he lowered himself, he said to the phoenix, "If my family does survive, Phoenix, they will be bound to serve your needs."

The phoenix bobbed his head and then in the next moment, his feathers lost their brilliance and his head began to droop. Its rebirth was imminent.

- - - - - - - -

Mallus' good mood dissipated as soon he reached Remus and Tonks. The woman was not bald, but rather sported spiky pink hair. She grinned at him. "Wotcher, Mallus."

"I'm cursed, " he muttered.

"Oh, no, that wasn't a curse, it was a greeting," assured Tonks.

"No, I mean your hair. I'm cursed," moaned Mallus.

"It will take a few days for the phoenix to complete his cycle," said Remus. "You go ahead to the unicorn site with Brina. Tonks and I will set protective wards here and then meet you."

"You seem to know quite a bit about this island, Remus."

"Gathering information is my special talent."

- - - - - - - - -

An hour later they met at the snow covered the grasslands near the sea. Some green shoots could still be seen protruding through the white blanket. A unicorn ran through the field as her white coat shimmered in the sunlight.

"A perfect specimen, and she looks like a mare," said Brina.

"The horn looks sharp," observed Mallus. He wasn't as drawn to the beauty of the animal so much as to its speed and power. "That mare would be deadly if she chose."

"She's beautiful," sighed Tonks. She whispered to Remus, "I snuck out to the Forbidden Forest during fourth year when we were studying them. I still remember the wonder at being able to touch one. " Then she frowned before adding, "Are you able to even approach a unicorn, Remus? I mean, you know?"

"I went looking for them, too, in my youth." Remus spoke so that Brina could hear. He seemed to be selecting his words carefully when he added, "The unicorn let me touch him."

"Good, so you have some experience with this, but this time, you must follow the ritual," said Brina as she turned to Remus.

Tonks frowned at the look that passed between the two. There was something in the undertone of Brina's voice that made her suspicious and she quickly dampened the twinge of jealousy. "I didn't know there was a ritual to this."

Remus explained, "I want the unicorn hair, so that requires a purification ritual."

"What do you have to do?" asked Tonks with suspicion. There was something about this that Remus was hiding, she could tell.

"The unicorn must be approached with a cleansed body, pure thoughts and in white garb," said Brina. She put her knapsack down and enlarged it to the normal sized hut with a wave of her wand. She rummaged through the hut for a moment, then came out holding a full length white tunic with long sleeves.

"I think we can make this work." Brina held up the tunic in front of Remus with one hand and waved her wand with the other. "That should fit."

"I'll go get cleaned up," said Remus when she handed the garment to him.

"You need to remove all facial hair as well," said Brina. It was not a request. "You'll find all you need inside the hut."

Remus just nodded, but before he entered, Tonks grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Tonks looked at his face and bit her lip for the briefest moment before she pulled Remus down to kiss her. He hesitated a moment before responding, then brought his arms around her.

"I don't think Tonks is frigid," whispered Brina to Mallus, who just nodded. The woman was too peculiar for his liking, but the mutual attraction between Remus and Tonks was evident. What was preventing their consummation?

Tonks released the kiss, but was still troubled by the look in his eyes. She walked away from Mallus and Brina to be alone to think while Remus saw to his ablations.

Remus soon emerged wearing the white tunic. Moreover, he was also clean-shaven and had neatly trimmed his hair. His resemblance to Mallus was remarkable now. Tonks noted that he kept the Wolfshadow amulet around his neck.

Tonks approached Remus, but he put his hand out to halt her when she was at arm's length. She frowned a little, but didn't say a word as she took a step forward and reached out to touch him. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand and traced his lips. Her fingers lingered as she traced the phantom mustache and she seemed a bit sad.

"Do I look that bad?" asked Remus gently.

"No, I've just grown accustomed to your face. It will take a while to adjust," admitted Tonks. She shook her head, "My changes never seem to faze you."

"The person inside stays the same," assured Remus. He caught her gaze and said simply, "Remember."

Remus took two steps back from Tonks and looked away from her. His attention was focused on the waxing moon that appeared in the darkening sky. She could see his chest rise and fall in the slow steady breathing that signified meditation.

Brina walked up behind Tonks and whispered, "Remus can't be distracted by carnal thoughts now. Best you move away from him."

Tonks allowed Brina to lead her away, but was still concerned about the unspoken threat she felt. Surely approaching the unicorn would be less dangerous than their other tasks?

Then they all heard a distant howl. Mallus was already leaping onto the thestral when he cried, "Wolves!"

"Mallus, you're not going wolf hunting now," said Brina.

"These wolves sound hungry--and riled. Don't let anything stop Remus," called Mallus as he took to the sky on Bram the thestral.

Remus completely ignored the ruckus and kept his eyes fixed on the sky above him. After several minutes he said, "It's time."

- - - - - - - - - -

Tonks watched as Remus walked out to the field where they had sighted the unicorn. The howl of the wolves became distant and she was confident that Mallus would see to them. She focused all of her attention on the scene before her.

Remus walked with measured step, unhurried and very graceful for such a tall man. The moonlight made the snow glisten around him and his pale face took on an ethereal quality, both placid and fragile. The white vestment seemed to shine with a light of its own, just like the moonstone at his neck. Tonks thought she had not seen a man more beautiful than he was at that moment.

When he was about fifty yards away, the unicorn appeared with her white mane gleaming She trotted forward and stood still facing Remus. He bowed at the waist to the creature and walked slowly to her, stopping just in front of her. He didn't reach out to touch her until the unicorn came to him and nickered lightly at his shoulder.

His long, slender fingers stroked the silken mane and Tonks felt envious that he could still contact the majestic beast. She remembered the soothing touch of his hands and again pushed back the twinge of jealousy. First Brina, now a unicorn? She continued to be mesmerized as the long fingers made their glide along the body and brushed through the silken tail.

"He got it! The unicorn granted him the hair," murmured Brina in muted excitement.

Tonks scanned the scene and focused on his right hand that clutched the silvery hair. Remus looked at it and she could barely hear him chant, "_Defero_ Brina."

The silvery strand suddenly appeared in Brina's hand. Tonks released her breath and said, "It's over."

"Not yet. He has to pay the price," said Brina.

"What do you mean by a price?" Tonks felt the hackles on her neck rise when Brina didn't answer her.

Tonks' saw that Remus now stood in front of the unicorn and seemed to be gazing directly into her eyes. He took a step back as the unicorn swung her head to him and then tore open the tunic at his chest. Then the unicorn lowered her head and placed her horn exactly over his heart.

The horn took on a distinctly metallic sheen. It looked like it had been cast out of silver, but Tonks knew Remus could use the precious metal. She'd seen him drink from the goblets at number twelve several times. The she remembered that he did avoid the silver knives.

"Brina, what is the price?" repeated Tonks with a sense of foreboding.

"It should just be a drop of blood." Brina's voice lacked confidence.

Now the wind carried Mallus' voice as he cursed the wolf pack that was converging on them. The whistle of the flames as Mallus attacked served as an eerie soundscape to the scene before them.

The unicorn seemed frozen in place for a moment as if waiting for permission from Remus. He closed his eyes and the silver horn suddenly punctured his chest. The blood ran in a single stream along the twists of the unicorn's horn. It pulsed with the rhythm of his heartbeat before it became absorbed as it touched the unicorn's forelock.

"NO!" cried Tonks. She clutched at the moonstone around her neck, but her feet were paralyzed until she saw Remus open his eyes and his gaze flicker to her. "Remus!"

The unicorn seemed to quickly release Remus, yet his body fell to the snow in an interminable moment as the mare sped away. Tonks apparated to his position and knelt by his fallen body. Why wasn't the snow red with his blood?

Tonks was relieved to register a pulse, although it was weak. She was also surprised to find his chest intact except for a new, star-shaped scar above his heart, just another one to add to the morass that littered his body.

Working solely on intuition, she pressed her hand over the scar and waved her wand chanting, "_Evanesco argentum_."

The witch saw silvery sparkles being lifted into the night only to vanish with the wind. She pulled Remus' torso onto her lap and felt his breathing was still shallow. She clutched him to her as a sense of helplessness filled her, but blinked when Brina called her name.

Tonks looked up to find both Brina and Mallus standing over them. He had finished off the wolves just as he heard the heart wrenching cry.

"Tonks, let me take him," said Mallus. For once his tone wasn't demanding.

Tonks shook her head and drew Remus protectively to her. "Don't touch him."

"Remus is my blood," said Mallus firmly. "Only I can save him now."

Tonks blinked a few times as his words sunk in. She had probably neutralized the silver poisoning, but if Remus had experienced the equivalent of a cardiac puncture, then his best chance at surviving came from donor blood.

"Do you understand, Tonks?" asked Mallus carefully. Remus seemed quite attached to his Tonks and Mallus didn't want to hurt her to help Remus, but he was prepared to do so.

Tonks acquiesced by letting Mallus pull the body from her arms.

- - - - - - - - -

Tonks waited outside the hut with Brina. After ten minutes, Mallus stood at the entrance looking a bit pale, but quite pleased with himself nonetheless. "I think he looks better."

"Here, drink some of this," ordered Tonks as she drew another bottle out of her pack. She noted Mallus' suspicious look and said, "It will help you recover. I assume you somehow gave Remus some of your blood?"

"I just put my hand over his heart and willed blood to transfer," said Mallus before taking a long swig of the restorative. He scrunched his face and made as if to spit it out.

"Swallow." Tonks had her wand pointed at his throat and Brina knew better than to intervene. When he made the disgusted face that indicated the brew was down the gullet, she asked, "How did you know that would work?"

"I never think about how I do magic; I always assume it will find a way to work my will." The response was arrogant and self-centered, but honest.

Tonks nodded, then offered him a morsel of food. "Remus would have done the same for you, but thank you for saving him."

Mallus was clearly skeptical of the brown square that was her token of gratitude, so Tonks added, "Trust me, you'll like the taste."

"It's delicious," admitted Mallus once he popped it into his mouth. "This must be special magic."

"It's called special dark chocolate. Here, have another piece," said Tonks. She was about to snap off a piece for Brina when Mallus surprised her.

The Roman broke the chocolate piece in half and offered it to the Celtic witch. Tonks smiled at the courtly gesture from the taciturn wizard.

"I've never tasted anything like this," said Brina, then squinted her eyes as she took note of an injury on Mallus' forearm. "Mallus, how did you get that burn mark? Did a spell backfire?"

"It wasn't just wolves I fought. They were being controlled by a wizard, a short man with one eye larger than the other."

"That would be Druce, Madoc's uncle. You've riled him," said Brina.

"I defeated him," corrected Mallus.

"Don't be too sure. We'll need to set watch tonight..."

Tonks left the two to their latest argument and entered the hut. She had to see for herself that Remus was all right.

- - - - - - - -

The figure looked pale, but the breathing was steady as the man lay on the pallet on the floor. She appreciated Brina's magic and attention to details. There was no fear of being cold or uncomfortable in this abode.

"Remus?" Tonks touched his forehead and his eyes opened. "You need to drink this."

Remus nodded and did what he could to help Tonks prop him up so he could ingest the potion.

"I know it tastes horrible. I had to threaten Mallus with my wand before he'd drink it." Tonks was rewarded with a light upturn of his lips. "Here, it's a perfect time for a bit of chocolate."

She placed the square into his mouth knowing he would just let it dissolve and then got one for herself. The silence was peaceful, but then Remus asked a question that made her angry.

"Did Brina get the unicorn hair?"

"Yes, Brina got the hair." Tonks blinked back the tears looming in her eyes and tried to control her temper.

"That's good."

"Good? What's so good about seeing you skewered through the heart in order to pay the price for Brina's whims?" Tonks didn't mask the distress in her voice and neither one noticed the pair of faces peering at them through the entrance.

"Tonks, you're the one who suggested I should help."

"Help, yes, but this habit you have for self-sacrifice is difficult to witness," replied Tonks.

"It's not--"

"You knew about the blood price," accused Tonks.

"Yes, but the unicorn sensed my tainted blood so things got--extreme."

"Extreme? Cardiac puncture and silver poisoning are downright deadly, I'd say," shouted Tonks, but lowered her voice when she saw him wince. She shook her head and said, "Remus John Lupin, only you could manage to get skewered by a unicorn through the heart and say it just got extreme."

"It's not self-sacrifice, Tonks. If Mallus doesn't succeed in winning Brina, then everything unravels. And if I die in this world, that's a small price if I can save my forefathers. Think of all the generations that have lived in almost two millenia."

"Don't you dare start thinking like that! Your life may not be important to you, but it's damned important to me!"

"Tonks, this tapestry may be a magical Mobius strip. The end and the beginning are continuous and there is always something that has to feed the cycle. My death might be the price for my existence in the first place."

"No, I refuse to accept that. I'm not going back empty handed and I have no intention of bringing back a corpse." Tonks squeezed his hand and sighed. Remus needed rest, not another argument. "I better let Moody and Flitwick know that you're all right."

As soon as she stood and turned her back, Remus said, "It might be better if you let Flitwick pull you out now. I'd understand if you decided to walk away from any heartache I would cause you."

He watched her leave without another word to him and just stared at the ceiling afterward. How much of Remus Lupin could one woman take?

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Is everything all right?" asked Brina. Mallus just stood silently by her side, but if Tonks had looked, she would have seen an amazed expression on his face.

"Remus will recover. Excuse me, I just want to be alone for a while," said Tonks as she walked off.

The night around her was beautiful and she thought about Moody and Flitwick watching the tapestry. She focused on the moonstone and willed it to signal two flashes so that their Watchers would know they both were all right. She then held her wand in her fingers as she considered Remus' suggestion that she should leave. Or was it a request?

"Damn it, Remus, you're not getting rid of me so easily." Her voice rang in the night. Even seeing him die in this world was better than never knowing his fate.

She rubbed her forehead as she thought about the present conundrum. If Remus didn't interfere, then his entire family for generations was lost and his own existence would fade. If he did intervene, he could lose his future life, but save his family.

"Why can't it be a win-win situation?" asked Tonks as she looked at the sky. She huddled in her cloak and wondered if this feeling of desperation was what the Order had faced during the first war. Death would come to the Order of the Phoenix in the second war. Was she prepared to face it?

"No, I'm not going to live with the expectation that everyone around me will die! I'm going to hang on to hope for the both of us, Remus," she said. "Depression is a waste of energy and keeps you from fighting. And Nymphadora Tonks is never one to shrink away from a fight."

Her breathing was heavy as the sound of her words faded into the night. She composed herself and walked back to the hut. She found Brina and Mallus standing outside and speaking quietly to each other.

"I'll take first watch tonight," Tonks offered as she approached.

"No, I--Remus drank some of the broth I made for dinner, but he seems restless. I asked if he needed anything, but he just said he can't rest well without you," said Brina. "Mallus and I will take turns keeping watch over the two of you. Go on, there's a cup for you on the table if you're hungry."

Tonks entered the hut and pulled of her cloak. She drank the broth and just stared at the curtain that blocked where Remus lay. She took a deep breath, walked slowly to the curtain, and pulled it back.

Remus was just staring at the ceiling, but he immediately turned his eyes to her. Tonks didn't say anything as she kicked off her boots and took off the and tunic. She pulled back the blanket and slipped in beside him. Before she settled against him, she asked, "Do you have any pain in your chest?"

"Not anymore," he replied.

"Get some rest, Remus," Tonks said as she lay her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat for a moment and added, "I expect you to be well for our third lesson when I get you back to my flat. Just remember that."

"Yes, Nymphadora," he sighed, but a smile curled his lips when she pinched him for his transgression. His steady breathing soon indicated he had finally found rest.

_TBC_

Author Note:

First a note to other authors: It's been great to come back from break and find so many Lupin/Tonks stories that I need to catch up on. I write fanfic because I enjoy reading it, so thanks for keeping me entertained.

Regarding the present chapter. Madoc was created to be an obvious bad guy with no redeeming qualities, so if you got the impression he has only one dimension, that's intended.

Information about the phoenix is in part based on lore (fragrant twigs for a nest), but I don't recall any indication that they're attracted to reds and golds. Likewise the unicorn is part lore, including the idea that it can be vicious. There's more to that interlude between Remus and the unicorn than will be disclosed in this story. Anyway, the unicorn becoming the most lethal aspect of the quest was an idea that appealed to me. I hope I made it plausible.

_Defero (to send) _and _conservo (to preserve)_ are not a canon spells. _Evanesco_ is canon for a vanishing spell and argentum is silver.

Oh, yes, and Remus will be clean-shaven from now on. (Since I'm using the DT appearance, I'm sure some of you will not mourn the passing of the moustache).

Welcome to all new readers or first time reviewers. And to the faithful reviewers, thank you for giving me the reinforcement to continue playing in the universe. I appreciate you support.

Chapter 6 should wrap up this story and will be posted in about a week. It should be lighter in tone than this chapter. Hope everyone had a good holiday break.


	6. Tying the Knot

Summary: A dragon, a Roman senator and a hawk. Who is the deadliest adversary?

_**Tying the Knot**_

_The Tapestry_

_Day 6_

The night had passed without further attack from either wolves or unicorns, so by three in the morning Mallus had declared the night watch was no longer warranted. Unfortunately, the pregnant Brina had decided sleep was more important than sex when Mallus had entered the hut and made his announcement.

Tonks and Remus, on the other side of the curtain, had fallen immediately back into sleep as Mallus' grumbling gave way to the steady breathing of slumber. But now with dawn breaking outside the hut, the sounds from the other side of the curtain indicated that Mallus and Brina's mating ritual had begun.

"Oh, bloody hell, would you put a sock in it?" groaned Tonks from where she lay beside Remus on the pallet. She turned her hair into a rainbow of color just out of spite and made as if to rise.

Remus clutched her to him before she could get up and waved his hand in the direction of the moaning couple. He spooned his body around Tonks again once things were quiet and murmured sleepily into her ear. "It's like sharing a flat with Sirius, except I never had a woman of my own in my bed."

She felt a grin lighting her face. She asked quietly as she settled against him, "You wouldn't rather have Brina?"

"Why would I want Brina? She's like my primal mother."

"But Brina is bright, beautiful--"

"Bossy."

"I can be bossy."

"Yes, but you're cute when you're being bossy, more like a Welsh corgi nipping at one's heels."

"Remus, you just called me a dog," said Tonks as she turned. She growled deep in her throat and began biting his ear lobe.

"Ah, but I fancy Welsh corgies," he said with a chuckle. He turned to muzzle her mouth with his fingers so that all she could do was emit the unmenacing growl. "And you know how to laugh--at things around you, at yourself, at me."

"Are you now calling me a clown?" Her question was clear although muffled.

"That depends. Is it better than the line about corgies?" Remus moved his hand from her mouth.

"No, Professor, you're still in the dog house." This time she began nipping at his throat.

"Wait, wait," said Remus, although he wasn't complaining about the attack. Tonks stopped her antics as he pressed her back onto the pallet and looked into her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that you bring color to my gray skies, Nymphadora. You are the dawn, all rosy and golden after a long, dark night with a light that brings cheer to a weary heart." He traced the moonstone at her neck and continued, "You have become Aurora personified, but most of all, you are a promise of something good waiting in the new day and I deeply cherish that promise."

"You really should kiss a woman when you're waxing so poetic about her."

"As my lady wishes," he whispered before he kissed her. There was no desperation in their contact, only the comfort of finding their safe haven in this uncertain situation.

After he pulled back, she traced his lips and asked, "Does shaving a moustache make men all gushy and romantic?"

He didn't respond, but nuzzled her neck chanting in a sing-song voice, "My Aurora, Nymphadora..."

Tonks began to giggle when he continued the ditty at her nape while his fingers strummed in rhythm at her waist. "...Nymphadora, my Aurora..."

"Or is it just the potion I gave you last night wearing off and making you a bit loopy?" she managed to ask through her laughter when she pinned his hands.

"Huh? I suppose it is," said Remus. "And here I thought I'd finally gotten the poetry right."

- - - - - - - - -

_Tapestry_

_The Coast_

"Down there, that looks like dragon droppings," said Remus as he and Mallus scanned the area. He had taken Mallus with him to search for the dragon by apparating to strategic vantage points along the coast. They now stood on a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Off on a morning hunt, I'd say. See the way the rock over there is slashed? Claw marks," declared Mallus. "I bet that's his favorite perch."

Remus nodded in agreement and set off three green sparks. Tonks should be able to direct Brina, who was on the thestral, here in no time. "Best wait for them to catch up."

Remus was about to settle back on the rock when Mallus spoke again. "I was at the top of a ridge about a week ago. I felt powerful, immortal, as if my line would extend for generations after me. That was before I knew Brina was pregnant, before you fell into our lives."

Remus stiffened at his words. "Tonks and I are here to help you win Brina."

"And why is it so important to you, Remus Lupin? Oh, yes, I heard the little chat you and Tonks were having last night. I'm still not sure what to believe."

Remus hesitated. "I am a distant relation--"

"Whose very existence depends on my success in protecting my family." Mallus sat down and indicated that Remus should join him. "Do you know my story?"

"Only what details Opis told us of--your father, your immediate family."

"The wizards of my--our family traveled with Alexander's army. Did you know that? They were stronger fighters than wizards, though. When Alexander died and the world became fractured again, they followed Ptolemy into Egypt and helped protect Alexandria. That's where they learned about controlling their magic, where they married witches through successive generations. Then the Romans came and destroyed it all. They took the wizards into their service and the name Lupinus was generated. Now here I am, the last of my line."

Remus shook his head. His past began with Mallus. "I didn't know all that. Thank you for telling me."

"I won't fail you, Remus," said Mallus. "I will protect my family."

Remus was quiet for a while, then said, "This is one of my favorite places to watch sunsets. If you go a mile in that direction, you'll find a large cavern already built into the cliffs. Large enough for a wizard to build a home, well protected and hidden from prying eyes."

"I understand," said Mallus without looking at him. "So, eventually my sons will turn out like you?" He scoffed, "You're more like Opis than you are like me."

"Is that such a bad thing?" asked Remus as he felt a lump of disappointment rising in his throat. Mallus reminded him of his grandfather.

"Ha. Without Opis I'd be dead ten times over," admitted Mallus. "Don't get me wrong, I've saved his hide in battle and on assassination attempts more than I can count--Oh, you wouldn't know about that, would you? Senator Dacien Novius likes to use his own son as a decoy when politics get dirty. I would have killed Dacien years ago except for Opis stopping me. His heart is too gentle. I just hope the times you live in allow for a man like that to live freely."

"I'm willing to fight to make sure they stay that way," replied Remus. Both men were quiet again until Remus said, "Let me show you the vanishing trick."

"Do you think you should?" asked Mallus cautiously.

"Typical of our line, Lupins do it differently from other wizards...." began Remus.

- - - - - - - - - -

"There be dragon," said Mallus as he pointed to the large green reptile that perched on the high cliffs at the seashore. Tonks and Brina had caught up to the men and the dragon had obliged by finding his perch.

"He's magnificent! His heartstrings should work beautifully," said Brina in delight.

Tonks, now with brown hair, looked up and whistled. The Welsh Greens of her time were one of the smaller dragons and did not have ferocious reputations unless abused. This one, however, could never be described as docile. The wingspan was enormous, sufficient for carrying a man on a horse. "Mean and green."

"Mallus, you're on your own on this one. Violence is clearly called for if you're after the heartstrings," said Remus.

Mallus just smirked, "I hope you like dragon meat for lunch. I'll be back in a minute."

He urged the thestral into the sky and flew at his target who had also taken flight. The dragon was as ill tempered as his adversary and sent flames rolling straight to the Centurion.

"Good work, Bram," said Mallus as the thestral quickly spiraled them out of harm's way. He quickly maneuvered behind the dragon's head then drew his sword.

Mallus called his magic into the sword he wielded and rammed it with force into the skull of the dragon. The skull seemed to implode upon impact. Mallus had to hover above the dragon as the body writhed on its downward plunge.

"Tonks, lend a hand here and help me cushion the fall. The impact could damage the internal organs," called Remus suddenly. He was still a bit weak to accomplish the task alone. "Fifty meters apart, you face north. Now."

They apparated quickly to their coordinates and moved in symmetry with their wands to create a cushion for the dragon's body. The dragon was still writhing when Mallus landed. They moved quickly to his side.

"That was magnificent," said Tonks with clear admiration.

"Three minutes. It took you only three minutes to slay a dragon." Remus felt like a boy proudly greeting his kinsman.

"Wolves aren't the only thing I hunt," said Mallus as he preened a bit. He was clearly enjoying the praises, but had to suddenly move out of the way of the tail as it whipped forward. "How long do you think it will thrash around?"

Remus shrugged lightly, but then Brina reached them and said, "See if you can get the heart before it stops beating!"

Mallus immediately took his sword to slice through the chest cavity. Tonks stepped back quickly, but Remus appeared to be taking measurements of the dragon by using his wand.

"And we should collect the dragon's teeth," added Brina as she scurried forward. She tapped her chin then added, "And the dragon claws, too. Best take some of the scales and it wouldn't hurt to get some dragon wing--"

"Don't stop now, Brina. How about the fire organs?" asked Mallus sarcastically.

"That would be wonderful. Better get them after you pull out the heart--and save some dragon's blood. It will be good for Remus. Some spleen would be marvelous and, oh, it was a male, wasn't it?"

"No, no, you can't expect me to extract the dragon b--?"

"Yes, in fact, I do." Brina's tone didn't encourage argument.

At that point Tonks looked away, although she heard Remus saying, "We'll help with the dissection."

"Wait one moment. Where do you get that 'we' are interested in butchering a dragon?" asked Tonks.

"You can help Brina pull the teeth and claws. An _accio_ should do the trick, but it has to be one at a time."

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, but this is a great chance to study a Green Giant. They were hunted to extinction so that only the smaller species survived in Wales. Think of the opportunity to advance our knowledge!"

"Do you have to look so gleeful about it?"

"I am not gleeful."

"You're rubbing your hands and you have a grin on your face. I think you're still rebounding from the potion."

"Then I might as well take advantage of it," said Remus. Then he turned to the Roman and called, "Be careful where you strike, Mallus! You'll get squirted by the g--"

Tonks winced when she saw Mallus drenched in green goo, but then she shrugged, "Remus is right. I didn't even know dragons had gall bladders."

The company set to the delightful task of harvesting the dragon. Remus soon took charge of the dissection by making precise incisions with his wand while Mallus dismembered the dragon for the locals who came to claim the meat in exchange for fish and sundry foods. Brina actually saw to carefully extracting the heartstrings which left Tonks to pull teeth and claws from the dragon.

"It looks like you have a friend, Mallus, " said Tonks as she noticed a hawk hovering nearby. It was a golden brown, but it was the markings on the tail feathers that had caught her attention. They resembled eyespots.

"Here," said Mallus to the hawk as he tossed a bit of the dragon meat to it, then he said as he pointed behind her, "It looks like you have a little friend of your own."

Tonks turned around and saw a small, blue, flying creature trying to steal the contents of her backpack. Tonks zapped the pixie's fingers with her wand and said, "Go away, you little blighter!"

The pixie would retreat for a moment, only try to distract Tonks by throwing the extracted dragon teeth at her or buzzing annoyingly at her ear.

Tonks finally waved her wand and zapped the pixie on the bottom, only to have the it swoop down to pinch her in kind. She heard Remus chuckling and glared at him. "What is so funny?"

"I didn't realize Cornish pixies used to extend this far north," said Remus with a shrug.

"Got it!" Tonks smiled in victory as her freezing charm hit the pixie who, rather than floating suspended in air, fell into a snowbank with a plop.

The day seemed bright and peaceful as the group sat around eating lunch, though they opted for the fish the local Celts brought over the dragon meat. At the end of it, Mallus threw one last bit of dragon meat to the friendly hawk and sat down by Brina.

"Phoenix feather, unicorn hair, dragon heartstrings and sundry bits. You're mine now, Brina."

"Not so fast, Mallus. We'll do this properly at the sacred grove at sunset. I already owled Oriana about it." Brina collected her specimens, waved her wand to reduce everything to fit and leapt on the thestral. "At the moment I have preparations to see to. I'm sure Remus and Tonks can help you get back to the garrison. Don't be late!"

"Wait! Brina! Brina, you get--AUGH!" Mallus turned to Remus with a sour look. "You should wise up and find a docile little weakling that you won't have to chase around."

"What would be the fun in that?" asked Remus as he saw Tonks wrestling with the Cornish pixie again.

They were in a tug of war over the backpack. Tonks tumbled into the snow as the pixie let go of the straps and cackled eerily in delight. But when Tonks rose, her skin was blue and antennae sprouted from her head in the semblance of a giant Cornish pixie. Tonks snarled with her sharpened teeth and the real pixie fled in fear with a squeak.

Tonks shook her head and resumed her typical appearance. "That's better. Are we ready to go?"

- - - - - - - -

_Tapestry_

_Roman Garrison_

Opis looked at the faces around him. Oriana squeezed his hand as he faced a surly Mallus, a weary Remus and a very skeptical looking Tonks.

"The good news is that Brina and Mallus will be wed, so let's join in a toast." Everyone raised their goblet of wine and drank. "Now for the bad news. The Senator is due to arrive this evening--"

Tonks cringed as she saw the wine spew all over Opis. Luckily Oriana just tilted her wooden spoon at her husband and the mess disappeared.

Remus pounded Mallus on the back while the man recovered his breath and asked for him, "You're certain about this?"

"Yes, the fair weather lately has allowed him to quicken his pace." Opis then turned to Mallus. "The good news is that we can use this so that he won't go after Brina. He won't be interested in a dead woman."

"Neither am I. I won't put Brina in danger, Opis."

"How about Tonks?" asked Opis and both Romans turned to look at the witch. "It shouldn't be dangerous if we time things just right."

"Tonks shouldn't--" began Remus.

"Wait." Tonks crossed her arms over he chest. "If I'm the bait, I want final say in this plan. No offense to you, Opis, but Mallus has a habit of not following your instructions."

Mallus rolled his eyes. "Just don't tell me I have to marry her as part of this ruse."

"Don't worry, we'll spare Tonks the ordeal of serving as your bride. Can you match Brina's features exactly, Tonks?" asked Opis.

Tonks merely scrunched her face in response. The sculpting was very subtle, but the effect was very successful. She used the haughty tone that characterized the witch as she removed the Wolfshadow amulet around her neck. "Take this, Remus. It will make me stand out."

Remus accepted the moonstone and patted her hand before he slipped it in his pocket. "I think she'll pass."

Mallus was frowning at the twinge of jealousy he had felt in that moment. He rubbed his forehead and said, "I can't speak for Brina. She flew off to make preparations for our wedding."

"I've got her owl. She'll know what we need her to do once I send her my reply," said Oriana.

Opis smiled at the ease in which everyone fell in with his plans.

- - - - - - - - -

_Tapestry_

_The Grove_

Two hours later, Opis greeted his father, Senator Dacien Novius. He had estimated where best to intercept the carriage on the road to the garrison and began his role in earnest. Beside Opis rode a cloaked figure with hood drawn over the face.

"Opis, what are you doing on the road? Don't you have garrison duties to attend to?" Senator Dacien looked down his patrician nose at his son.

"I'm seeing to a more sacred duty than playing soldier, Father. You've heard rumors about the Celtic witch that Mallus kept? Her name is Brina."

"So it is true," said Dacien. "Why didn't you keep me informed of this liaison?"

"Have patience, Father. I wanted to surprise you with a way to control Mallus when you came in the spring. He's gotten more belligerent since we've come to Briton. I encouraged his romance with Brina," said Opis with a smirk.

"I've been throwing women at him since he was fourteen and he's never turned one down," said Dacien. "Never kept one, either, damn him."

"But you never gave him a witch for a lover. I'm certain we can use Brina as insurance for Mallus' continued loyalty. They have a tryst tonight and I know where. I thought I'd capture Brina tonight once Mallus leaves."

"And how do you know she won't use magic against you?"

"Because of this." Opis pulled down the hood of his companion and Dacien could see a lovely blonde-haired young woman with a rope around her neck. It was tied in a hangman's noose and Opis held the end of the rope in his hands. She kept her eyes downcast and refused to look in the direction of the Senator.

"This is Oriana, Brina's precious sister, but one with very weak magic and foolishly trusting."

"You lied to me. I thought you wanted to help Mallus and Brina," spat Oriana.

"She's a perfect hostage--and I intend to keep her," said Opis as he used the back of his hand to rub Oriana's cheek. The woman shuddered at his touch and tears streamed down her face in her distress.

"These are rather devious tactics," said Dacien smoothly.

"Wizards aren't like the rest of us, Father. They're vile creatures who need to be controlled to serve our needs," said Opis as he stroked the blonde hair. "Some, like Mallus, are work horses, others, like Oriana here, are pets."

"Very good. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Opis."

"You should never underestimate me, Father," said Opis with a brilliant smile.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tonks waited with growing impatience inside Brina's hut. It was at the edge of the grove and the smoke rising gave indication of activity within. She knew Remus could see it from his vantage point and the thought gave her some comfort.

"It's time, Mallus. Come on," she whispered. As if in answer, a horse and rider appeared. The tall man could only be Mallus.

Tonks used the skills she had developed in Auror training and held the tip of her wand as a focus point. Her view was that of a telescope as she scanned the area. The woman followed the progress of horse and rider.

The sunset turned golden as a hawk became silhouetted against the horizon. Tonks followed the flight of the raptor absently, then she suddenly gasped when it turned. "That's no ordinary hawk, that's an animagus."

- - - - - - - -

Mallus approached at a light canter, but then became confused. He saw Brina emerge from the hut before he had dismounted. This wasn't part of the plan. Or was it Tonks? He sped up to get to the woman. He reached her side and said urgently, "Brina?"

"Mallus, the hawk--"

Suddenly the horse reared at the appearance of the raptor. The talons ripped at the horse and its call sounded like sinister laughter.

"Brina!" Her name was ripped from his throat as the horse's hoofs came down on his bride.

Mallus tugged at the reins, but his magic worked against him and they snapped in half. He literally choked the horse to get it to back away from the trampled form beneath them, but the hawk made another descent.

The Roman jumped off the horse then literally wrestled it down with an armlock on its neck. He barely registered the snap of its neck. Mallus was too intent on obliterating the hawk. Instead he found himself facing Druce, who was raising his wand. The old man was blown back several feet by the force from the Roman wizard.

Mallus looked stunned for a moment as he saw the carnage below him. A body length away lay the burnt corpse of the Celtic wizard, little more than a husk remained. His magic had broken the horse's neck and the faithful animal lay dead. But the focus of the nightmare was the woman lying at his feet.

Mallus dropped to his knees, but hesitated in touching her. This wasn't the plan at all. Brina was supposed to 'die' when she tried to escape with Oriana. Was this Brina or Tonks? Surely Remus would have protected Tonks. It had to be Brina. His wife, his son were gone?

"How unfortunate. She would have been an excellent hostage, I see."

Mallus stiffened as he recognized the voice of Dacien Novius. He looked up at the man with unrestrained hatred. Opis stood by the Senator and had a horribly shocked look on his face.

Dacien's eyes barely flicked to the woman. If Mallus could find pleasure in one Celtic wench, there would certainly be others. "Opis, get him back to the garrison. I'll take Oriana in my carriage. One sister might substitute for the one lost."

Dacien walked away as Mallus watched that retreating back. He was about to attack the Senator when he felt Opis squeeze his shoulder. "We should leave now, Mallus. This didn't turn out the way I planned, but Father is right. One woman does substitute for another."

Mallus felt Opis turning his head slightly to view the hut where he caught a pinpoint of light from the tip of a wand. Brina! He contained his relief, but wondered if Remus would soon take his place in his grief.

- - - - - - - -

Remus apparated to the broken woman as soon as it was safe. There was no visible sign of breathing and he knew that he would not be able to detect a heartbeat. But was it because of the potion or a real fatal injury by the horse?

Brina stepped out of the hut and asked, "Can she be alive? I saw the horse was trampling her."

"I know," said Remus tersely. He had chanted the _lamina _spell to protect Tonks as soon as he had assessed the danger, but without the moonstone at her neck, he was uncertain of its efficacy.

The plan had been for Brina the Hostage to fall off the horse when she tried to escape with Oriana. A potion would have simulated death while allowing Tonks to remain in Brina's form.

Remus sighed in relief when he found an empty black potion bottle in her hand. He cringed at the sight of her precious face, but pulled a small red bottle from his pocket and dripped the antidote into her mouth.

"Are you sure that will work? Wouldn't a mending spell--?"

"Be quiet, Brina," said Remus curtly. He ignored Brina and focused his attention on Tonks. "Come on, Nymphadora, you know you hate it when I use your first name. Please, Nymphadora."

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Tonks didn't open her eyes, but got the words out painfully. She scrunched her face once at the real pain and the bruises disappeared as she took her natural form. "Damn, that hurt."

"I tried to protect you with the _lamina_--."

"You did, but I knew an unbroken body wouldn't be convincing. It's the morphing that hurt." Tonks allowed Remus to pull her up to sitting position.

"You're very scary when you improvise, Nymphadora Tonks," said Remus as he squeezed her shoulder. Part of him wanted to shake her for not just abandoning the ruse.

"Ouch," said Tonks as she flinched at the pressure. Remus loosened his grip, but she patted his hand and said, "I knew what I was doing. I couldn't see the shell around me, but I recognized the sensation."

"How did you know it wasn't a real hawk?" asked Brina.

"I remembered the pattern of the fletching on the hawk this morning. It had seemed too friendly then. Then when the same one turned up here, I assumed it was an animagus."

"I'll need to let his family know where to find his body. Druce used to be a great leader among my people." Brina sliced her hand to call Bram. "Tell Mallus I'll be there later as we planned."

Remus picked Tonks up in his arms as Brina mounted the thestral and flew off.

"Remus, I'm perfectly capable of standing," protested Tonks.

"Quit grousing. I won't be deprived of holding you, not after the scene I just witnessed."

Tonks put her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "Protest revoked. Carry me away, Professor."

- - - - - - - - - -

_The Tapestry_

_The Garrison_

Three hours later Remus and Tonks waited for the company to arrive. Remus had informed the others that Tonks was well, but resting until their meeting. Opis and Oriana arrived first with Brina and Mallus shortly thereafter.

"Tonks, I am so sorry that things didn't go as planned," began Opis.

"No one expected Druce to attack Mallus, Opis," replied Tonks. "So, how successful were we? Did Dacien buy it?"

"You improvised brilliantly," said Opis. "There's no doubt that Brina and the baby are now safe. Father was lamenting the fact we didn't capture her before Mallus arrived."

"I assume my sleeping potion was effective on Dacien?" asked Brina.

"The potion worked beautifully. I left Father snoring in his room."

"The Senator fell face down in his soup," said Oriana as she twiddled with the rope in her hands. She had been the one to make the hangman's knot and was playing with knots.

"Pity you had to save him, but he is your father after all," said Mallus. He had his arm around Brina's shoulder and for once, the witch was leaning into him as if she needed the comfort.

"Now that Brina is safe, when can we expect the nuptials?" asked Remus. He was anxious to see the two bound.

"I think that in a week--"

"A week?" Oriana stood up and said, "Brina, after you made Mallus chase down all those things--and, and, not only that, but you told me Remus put his life in danger for that unicorn hair and, and Tonks was almost trampled by a horse and, and my poor husband had to act like he was mistreating me! I mean, you should keep your word and, and waiting any longer just isn't right!"

"Oriana, are you trying to tell me what to do?" asked Brina sharply.

Oriana didn't answer except to stand and lasso the couple about the shoulders with the rope she still carried in her hands.

"Oriana!" Brina was surprised and would never act against her sister. She sat there in exasperation.

The blonde cinched them together tightly and then coiled the rope around their hands and knotted it.

"If a handfast was good enough for me and Opis, it should be good enough for you and Mallus," said Oriana insistently, but then she retreated behind her husband's back with only her eyes peering over her shoulder.

Tonks and Remus exchanged a quick glance and a nod, then took out their wands as a clear sign of protecting Opis and Oriana. But the bemused look on Mallus' face clearly indicated that he was not upset at the turn of events.

"Opis, you have a most useful wife," said Mallus to his friend.

"Thank you, Mallus, I have found Oriana to be an excellent helpmate." Oriana stood up taller behind Opis now that she knew her hair wasn't going to get singed by Mallus. His attention was completely on Brina now.

"Ha! I have you now, Brina." Mallus clasped his bride's hand and said, "My wife, my son, my future."

Brina regained her composure and quirked her eyebrow. "Mallus, my husband, who do you think taught Oriana the tricks with ropes?"

Mallus waved his free hand and the rope coiled into Brina's hands. He rose with his bride and said, "Meeting adjourned. I have to attend my bride on our wedding night."

"Remember the pl--" began Opis.

"Plan, I know, stick to the plan. We'll meet at the quarry in the morning." Once they stepped outside, Mallus turned to Brina and said, "I want to show you our new home in the cliffs by the sea."

"Mallus, I don't want to spend my wedding night riding a--well, not on Bram."

Mallus smirked. "Remus showed me a trick today. I think you'll like it."

The couple disapparated with a low toned pop.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tonks was lying beside Remus on the pallet in their assigned quarters. Remus had set an imperceptible charm that made people overlook the room, so for the moment they were warm and snug in each other's company. They were reclining with their backs against the wall as they spoke.

"I feel sorry for Opis. He kept apologizing for the plan failing, although it worked out in the end," said Tonks. She yawned widely then said, "Just one more day and we can go home."

"We've accomplished the ultimate goal of seeing Brina and Mallus wed. Now we just need to make sure Mallus can disappear without wizard hunters on his trail."

"I think I understand how you're family became so secretive. It's practically inbred, isn't it?"

"We Lupins do have our quirks," agreed Remus. His voice was sound particularly hoarse.

"How are you feeling, Remus? Do you want to drink some of the Wolfsbane potion?"

"No, I can wait until the morning. Right now you're the best prescription for getting rest," admitted Remus.

"Come here," said Tonks as she moved to settled his head against her bosom. She stroked his hair and felt him relaxing against her.

"Thank you for coming into this world. I don't think the weaver of the tapestry counted on someone willing to do that. So many things would have gone wrong without you."

"You weren't keen on having me here, Remus, even last night," reminded Tonks.

Remus sighed and rubbed his cheek against her. "I get confused between what I want for you and what I need from you. It's a habit that grows out of thinking I need to protect people from me."

Tonks hugged him tightly, then chuckled at the memory of the nuptials. "I can't believe the stunt Oriana pulled on them."

"She's certainly clever with knots."

"And very good with a lasso," murmured Tonks as she sleep overtook her. She found her favorite position against Remus and was soon dreaming. Neither one realized the way they, too, were clasping their hands as they slept.

_TBC_

Author Note:

There are several details to Mallus' disappearance that I couldn't afford to rush, so, there will be one last chapter. Hope to post it in a week.

The _lamina_ spell I've used before. It transmits a protective shell around the person. The telescoping trick with the wand is not canon, but I thought it would fit with something an Auror could be trained to do. The Cornish pixies are based on their appearance in the Chamber of Secrets movie. Dragon anatomy: I doubt they have gall bladders. The Death and Undeath potions were not given a name, but with Snape's talents, I'm sure he'd be able to cook one up.

Thank you for keeping up with the story. I enjoy the warm feeling I get when I know others are sharing the fun of peeking into this world.


	7. Loose Threads

Summary: The company must abandon Plan A. Then Plan B falls apart. What was Plan C? The end of the adventure.

**_Loose Threads_**

_Tapestry_

_Day 7_

It was early morning, but the sudden roar of the wind blew open the shutter. Tonks squinted at the offending window and sighed. Remus needed his rest with the full moon coming tonight. She left the warm pallet she shared with him to quickly seal their quarters at the Roman garrison.

Tonks secured the shutters, but when she turned she confronted a small, dark furry mass scurrying across the floor.

"Eek! Shoo!"

"'Nuther minit," mumbled Remus as he scoot over on the pallet trying to find the missing warm body.

"Not you, the mouse," said Tonks as she quickly tiptoed back to him and plunged under the covers.

"Wee sleekit, cow'rin, tim'rous beastie," he murmured as he curled around Tonks.

"I thought I was a Welsh corgi?" Tonks turned on her back.

Remus settled against her as if she were a pillow. "Oh what a panic's in thy breastie."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" wondered Tonks aloud. She put her arms around him and said, "It's bitter cold and blowing snow out there."

"To thole the winter's sleety dribble, an cranreuch cauld."

"Wake up, Remus, or at least speak English," mumbled Tonks. "I don't think the plan will work in these conditions."

"The best-laid schemes o' mice an' men gang aft agley."

"Right. We'll discuss this when you're awake," said Tonks with a smile as his steady breathing resumed. Life with Remus Lupin certainly had its quirks.

She just held him for a time and drifted to sleep only to be woken by her rumbling stomach. Tonks extracted herself from Remus sufficiently to reach for her pack. She smiled when she found the last bar of Honeyduke's finest.

"Do you think it's a sin to eat chocolate for breakfast?" she asked, not expecting any answer.

Remus opened one eye and said sagely, "It's a sin not to share the chocolate you're having for breakfast."

Tonks had been about to pop another square into her mouth, but Remus now had both eyes opened with that sorrowful look that just melted her heart. As she dropped the piece into his mouth she said, "You have no scruples when it comes to procuring chocolate, Professor."

Remus smiled lightly at her and reached out to caress her hair. "You've got chocolate curls, did you know?"

Tonks' eyes rolled up as the curl sprang back to into place on her forehead. "Do you remember the bookstore? We need to go there again after we get home. Ahem, I can take us back tomorrow morning. I just need to give Flitwick the signal."

"Tomorrow? But tonight is seven days in the tapestry," sighed Remus. "I don't suppose the Heartstring Charm will work when I'm--transformed."

"Flitwick didn't say that exactly. He just thought we should be cautious," said Tonks. "I'll get us both out of here, Remus. I promise."

Remus just held her. Things were falling into place, but he still was uncertain of the price the tapestry would demand.

- - - - - - - - -

"Father is still out. Oriana says that he should sleep until noon," said Opis as he and Mallus met Remus and Tonks at the quarry. The excavation site was to be the environment for Mallus' fake death.

"Too bad I can't just smother him with a pillow," muttered Mallus where only Remus could hear him.

"Just stick to the plan, Mallus. Dacien is a good witness to assure you're freedom." Remus was relieved when Mallus shrugged, but could feel the tension in the man.

"So what's the plan?" asked Tonks. The wind was still blowing, but they stood in a protected alcove.

"Well, when the wind dies down, we bring Father to inspect the quarry. See that gap? Only one man can enter to work here, so the soldiers will be safe. Then Mallus will get reckless and blast a precarious ledge."

"We've taken great care to select the right fault in the rocks." Mallus pointed to the formation above them. "The ledge collapses, but take a step over that rock on the ground."

"Ah, a cistern," said Remus as walked over and peered into the dry well that had been dug out. It was hidden from view. "Is that rock shelf I see there?"

"It's a precaution in case the rock is falling in an unpredictable pattern. Mallus can wedge himself safely under there," said Opis with enthusiasm. It had been his idea.

"Can we go down?" asked Tonks.

"Go ahead," said Mallus.

Remus and Tonks apparated to the bottom of the cistern and inspected the rock shield. Tonks looked at the smooth edges of the cistern and called, "How do you escape? I suppose now you can disapparate."

"The wall to your left. Yes, right there with the lighter stone. I've thinned the wall on the other side. I intended to blast through it. I have a path on the other side that takes me back out."

Remus and Tonks returned to the Romans and followed them as they walked, or slid, down to a level that but them at the base of the cistern. Mallus tapped the wall and said, "If I'm hurt, Opis can use a sledgehammer to get me out."

"See? We've thought of everything." Opis was smiling at his well-drawn plan, but then they heard the howling wind. "Of course, in this weather, I'm worried about Father coming out to the quarry. Surely it will die down."

"I guess there's nothing to do now but wait until Senator Dacien wakes," observed Tonks.

"I'm going to back to Brina. I left her to say goodbye to her sisters and father," said Mallus. He was clearly enjoying the ability to apparate.

"Remember to stick to the plan," said Opis. Mallus just waved his hand in dismissal and vanished.

Outside the wind continued to howl.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Day 7_

_Midday_

The weather remained uncooperative, so Tonks had charmed some corks into playing pieces for Wizards' chess. Although Remus had that peaky look signifying his imminent transformation, his mind was clearly very alert.

"Do you really want to do that?" asked Remus

Tonks looked up from their game.

"You're just trying to make me lose my confidence," said Tonks. She moved her piece and smirked at her adversary.

Remus was about to make his move when Mallus burst through the door grumbling, "That fool! He ruined our plans. Didn't he know what he unleashed?"

"Who has unleashed what?" asked Remus as Oriana followed Mallus while Opis carried a basket overflowing with food.

"Weather demons," said Oriana, who seemed to be fidgeting with a ribbon in her hand.

"Brina received an owl this morning," began Opis. "The wizard at the Roman garrison in Gaul has unleashed weather demons. He was stalling the wizard hunters that were after him."

"Imberphasms," whispered Tonks to Remus, who merely nodded. "So these weather demons are behind the vicious storm here today."

"Dacien won't come out in this to witness my so-called death now." Mallus hit the table with a fist in his frustration.

"He's not even coming out of his room for the midday meal," said Opis.

"So much for Plan A," muttered Tonks to Remus.

"Talk about not knowing your own strength!" huffed Mallus. "And did it help Severus? No. The fool not only ruined our plan, he was caught and killed."

"But the Celts in Gaul helped his wife and daughters escape--and the rain demons did keep the hunters from their trail," interjected Oriana. "This Severus sacrificed himself for his family."

"Severus?" asked Remus with a frown. He exchanged a look with Tonks, and then asked, "How is he connected to you?"

"Severus' wife, Iris, is a distant cousin of Brina's," said Oriana as she continued to fidget with the ribbon. "My sister intends that Iris and her daughters find safe refuge here."

"And that's precisely why I need to get my death over with so I can join my mule-headed wife. She's at her father's house waiting for word from Iris. We need to know where she'll arrive with her daughters. Brina insists on meeting them to make sure they're safe."

"Gentlemen, it appears that we need Plan B," said Tonks.

"How about I just vanish?" grumbled Mallus.

"No!" said Opis and Remus simultaneously. Opis continued, "The only way to avoid wizard hunters is through a convincing death. Plan B still has to mimic your death."

"So we need something deadly within the garrison tonight," said Remus as he rubbed his chin. He stopped and exchanged a look with Tonks.

Tonks shook her head vehemently as she read his thoughts. She sighed when she heard Remus speaking.

"What if Mallus is attacked by a--creature. We might be able to fake a beast."

Mallus looked skeptically at Tonks, "I don't think Dacien would believe I was vanquished by one of those blue pixies."

"I've got it!" cried Oriana in pleasure. She looked at the faces turned toward her and blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't have any ideas about Mallus. I, uh, had a dream last night where there was a strange ribbon, like this."

Remus and Tonks looked at how she put a twist into the ribbon and held its edges together into a Mobius strip. Remus cleared his throat and said, "It only has one side and only one edge."

"That's what I kept hearing in my dream. One side, one edge, end becomes a beginning." Oriana bit her lip when she saw Mallus' eye twitching and said, "How about I set out our lunch."

"The creature I was thinking about would be more like a man-sized wolf," said Remus as they returned to the topic at hand. "A werewolf."

Mallus felt the hackles on the back of his neck rise as he slowly turned to look directly at Remus. "You know of one in the area?"

"I'm confident that between Tonks and I that we can create a convincing beast," was all the Remus would admit. He turned to Opis and said, "Mallus could vanish during the attack, but we'd still need to account for the body. With a landslide it's hidden in the rubble."

"Can we use those potions that fake death, Lady Tonks?" asked Opis.

"We don't have anymore _Exanimus _and _Vivificus_ potion left," sighed Tonks.

"Then we'll have to provide the bones from a carcass to suit Father. One bloody mess is the same as another to him," said Opis as Oriana finished laying out the food. "I'm sure I could find a butchered sheep for some evidence."

"And where should my imminent demise occur in this Plan B of yours?" asked Mallus.

"The attack should begin along the east wall at the stables and end up at the Armory. Mallus chases the werewolf into one of the alleys there. Hm, but that means the werewolf escapes--"

"But with a fatal wound," said Remus. "Just add lots of blood to the scene."

"And I can drag Father to witness the carnage since we won't leave the garrison. Well, I think we have our Plan B then," said Opis.

"Why don't the rest of you start eating. Remus, I'd like a word with you," said Tonks. She went to the corner to await her colleague.

Remus approached the witch whose foot was tapping in agitation. He put his hands behind his back and waited for her to begin.

"Mallus Lupinus is a wolf hunter. What happens if he loses sight that this beast who is attacking tonight is a ruse? Better yet, what if he realizes he's dealing with the real thing?" asked Tonks in a harsh whisper.

"I'll just have to trust that Mallus can keep a cool head," said Remus.

"You'll have the whole garrison after you. You know that!" Tonks had raised her voice on that last sentence, but then softened it as she added, "I might not be able to protect you."

"Tonks, Oriana's dream just confirmed that this tapestry is a Mobius strip. I'm not certain we've paid the price for the ride yet."

"I suppose we'll only know once we're both out," said Tonks.

There was no sense in arguing with him. The mention of the name Severus made her understand how this whole escapade could affect more than just the Lupin line of wizards. How many futures would be disrupted if they failed?

"Let's go eat, then. You'll need your strength."

"Tonks, it might be a good idea for you to apparate to Brina and help her get here after lunch," said Remus. "Just leave the Wolfsbane with me."

Tonks' eyes narrowed. "I'd suspect you of trying to get rid of me, Professor, except that I was thinking the same thing myself. "

"Good. At least we agree about something," said Remus.

"I'll leave the potion, but I intend to be back with Brina before nightfall."

- - - - - - - - - -

"I win again," said Dacien with a bored expression as he yawned. He stood up from the lantrunculia he was playing against Opis and said, "Life must be very dull here."

"It has its moments," replied Opis. He had just dosed his father again with the sleeping draught, just enough to encourage an afternoon nap according to Oriana.

"I need a diversion. Where are you keeping Oriana? Did you give her to Mallus yet?" asked Dacien as he turned to regard his son.

Opis kept his eyes on the board, but clenched his fist under the table where his father couldn't see. Once Mallus disappeared, Opis intended to follow his path just a few months later. But to his father he said, "The woman is at her time of the month, Father. I found out when I wanted to take her last night."

"Pity," mumbled Dacien. "Perhaps Mallus could do some tricks for us?"

"I wouldn't bother asking him," Opis looked up at his father, "He's in a reckless mood today plus he's drinking, so I wouldn't test him."

"I'll be in my room, then," grumbled Dacien with another yawn.

Opis merely nodded. He knew well where Mallus had gotten his model for conceit and ill temper.

- - - - - - - - -

Mallus and Opis had left to see to the Senator and attend to their duties until tonight, so Remus had spent the afternoon writing down his observations of Roman Briton after Tonks left. His task was currently to make sure no one, such as Senator Dacien, disturbed Oriana.

Oriana had been good company this afternoon, eagerly answering Remus' questions about daily life and the way magic was harnessed. As his questions died away, she began humming a lovely melody while her hands were busy. She was diligently carving a small piece of white driftwood into a Mobius strip.

"That's a nice song," said Remus, "and you have a talent for working with wood."

Oriana smiled. "I make my own spoons."

"I've noticed you use the spoon as a wand at times," said Remus. "That's rather clever."

Oriana blushed. "Brina's the clever one. I'm--I just always wanted a home, a husband, children. I guess I'm not very interesting."

"Opis finds you enchanting," offered Remus as he sat beside her. "And I think you've shown a lot of resourcefulness in the present situation. Not many people stand up to Mallus-or Brina-- like you do."

Oriana's eyes were twinkling brightly and her smile showed someone who had found an inner harmony he could envy. It was the same feeling he had when facing Albus Dumbledore.

"I think that as long as Opis is standing by me, I could face anything or anyone."

"I know what you mean," he replied as he inspected her sculpture again. "What are those bumps you've carved into the wood?"

"Don't you recognize them? They're the moonstones you wear. I can stain the rest of the wood darker so the shapes stand out," said Oriana enthusiastically. "In my dream, the ribbon I was on was as large as a path in a forest. It's funny how in dreams you can watch yourself moving, don't you think? I followed the two moonstones as they would glide along in front of me."

Remus swallowed as he made the connection. One amulet was around his neck, but he had failed to return the one Tonks wore. He put a hand in his pocket and felt the familiar smooth stone. The moonstones had been very useful tools for him and Tonks. It would be difficult to part with them, but was this what he had to sacrifice? Were the moonstones the price for getting out of the Mobius strip?

"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Mallus. I'll send Opis in to you," said Remus as he left.

Oriana tilted her head and shrugged. She knew she wasn't a very interesting woman. It was nice of Remus to listen to her prattling.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Remus found Mallus and Opis pouring over some plans sketched out on a clay tablet. Although Mallus was abandoning the garrison, the two officers wanted to make sure that Opis could accomplish the remaining roadwork without the help of a wizard.

"Opis, I think it's safe to check on Oriana now," said Remus.

Opis nodded and said to Mallus as he left, "I'll take your advice about that truss."

Once Opis closed the door, Mallus said to Remus, "Just last week he would have argued with me for hours about that. Now, just mention Oriana and Opis scurries away like a puppy after a bone."

Remus smiled, "And you wouldn't know anything about that?"

"Women," said Mallus with a shake of his head. "They have powerful magic, Remus, even your Tonks."

"I'm not sure I'll repeat that to her," said Remus as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the moonstone and said, "This has been in our family since the first Roman wizard came to Briton."

"That can't be true. I never saw them before you and Tonks came," said Mallus as he rubbed his thumb across the smooth stone.

Remus took off the one around his neck and also gave it to Mallus. "They are for father and son to wear on the hunt. They're also--they can help you see the shadow of a werewolf in a man who has been bitten. We call them Wolfshadow amulets."

Mallus placed the moonstones around his neck and looked at Remus. The Roman didn't register that the man was standing carefully in the shadows so that his own would not be distinguishable.

"Why was Tonks wearing one?"

"Let's just say she's my hunting partner. They've been very useful to us."

Mallus shook his head and said, "You don't know that I won't acquire these on my own."

"They belong with the Wolf Hunter. They are the token that designates _venificus primo_. Trust me, Mallus, and take them. Consider them a gift for your son."

Mallus wanted to argue the point, but Remus shook his head. "Fine, I'll take the amulets and make sure my son gets them."

"And use them on the hunt," said Remus.

"You have my word," said Mallus. Remus turned to leave, but Mallus said, "You know, I have some advice for you."

"Oh?" said Remus without turning around.

"Yes. You should jump Tonks until you're brainless and give her lots of babies so she'll be too busy to change her hair color." Mallus smiled at the image. "And you can tell her I said that."

"I'll take your advice under consideration, Mallus." Remus turned to look at his forefather one last time. "Goodbye."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_The Tapestry_

_Dusk_

"Here it is," said Brina as she caught the scroll dropped by the owl. She unfurled it while Tonks kept watch.

They had been preparing everything a mother might need for tending to two small daughters in the past hours. The wind and snow had dissipated, but with the sky darkening, Tonks was only interested in getting back to the Roman garrison to protect Remus.

"Have they landed safely?" asked Tonks.

"The sea was rough, but they made it. One of the little girls is sick, though. I need to get to her quickly," said Brina as she cast her spell to shrink the hut and its belongings.

"Not without Mallus, Brina."

"I don't need a man--"

"Oh, will you shut it!" said Tonks.

Tonks flicked her wand and the witch was trapped inside a net. "Oriana had the right idea about you. Now, we are going to the garrison. I will leave you in a safe place to wait for Mallus. You will not leave until he comes to you, understand?"

"Tonks, there is a child out there--"

"You have a child in there," said Tonks as she pointed to Brina's belly, "and he should be your first concern."

Brina took a deep breath. "Take off the net, Tonks. I won't leave without Mallus."

Tonks removed the net, then clasped her hand on Brina's shoulder. "Let's go find our troublesome men."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roman Garrison 

"Good, you're here!" said Opis in relief when Tonks apparated with Brina. "Oriana's waiting for you inside. I have to go meet Mallus and Father for dinner now."

Brina stepped into the safe room as Tonks asked, "Is Remus at the stables?"

"Yes, so everything for Plan B is in place--wait, where are you going?" asked Opis as Tonks pulled the cloak around her and opened the door.

"I can keep an eye on Remus from the rooftops. Your troops won't know the werewolf is under control; he could be seriously injured."

"But that's not part of Plan B," began Opis.

"Sorry, but it's always been my plan."

Tonks closed the door and levitated to the rooftop to await the vicious entrance of the wolf. The full moon was gleaming behind her as she took her position.

- - - - - - - - - -

At the stables Remus carefully removed his clothing and set his wand aside knowing that Tonks would be there soon to collect them. The woman wasn't about to stay in the safe room while Plan B was unfolding. The storm was over and the night promised to be bright and quiet. If it weren't for the full moon, he would appreciate its beauty.

"Here's to Plan B," he said whimsically as he opened the bottle that contained the Wolfsbane potion. He stared at it for a moment, for it truly was a vile concoction that Snape made. But not as vile as being a werewolf out of control, he thought.

He opened it and poured the contents into his mouth, then immediately spat it out. The bottle fell from his hand and as he looked at the full moon emerging from behind the dark clouds, he screamed.

- - - - - - - - -

"What was that?" asked Dacien as a howl filled the night. His heart began racing, especially when Mallus turned to him with a look of pure hatred.

The Centurion rose and said, "I know what that is! So, did you think to kill me like you did the rest of my family, Dacien?"

Mallus had gripped the Senator by the throat and was squeezing. Opis, knowing how tenuous Mallus' control would be at this moment, pulled at his arm. "Mallus, Father didn't bring any beast with him. All of his servants are accounted for, just look behind you."

Mallus glanced at Opis for a moment, then said, "He could have hidden--"

"Then go out and destroy the wolf, Mallus. The whole garrison is in danger. Do your job! Or are you so anxious to have the wizard hunters after you?"

Mallus released Dacien's neck, but pulled the Senator out of his chair. "You're coming on this hunt. And if I find out that you're responsible, I'll feed you to the wolf myself."

"Fine. Let's see if you're able to kill the creature while it's still the wolf instead of an old, decrepit man who wants to die," taunted Dacien.

The wolf hunt began.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tonks felt the shiver go through her body when she heard the howl. Did Remus have to be so convincing? She levitated gracefully across the rooftop to get to Remus' hiding place in the garrison. Although he couldn't talk, he would understand her speech.

She approached the area and saw the werewolf only fleetingly as it loped away. She hissed, "Remus!"

The creature stopped, but only to emit another howl. One of the dogs in the garrison appeared around a corner, and Tonks watched the werewolf swipe it out if the way. The dog's yelp of pain echoed in the night.

"Remus?" Tonks felt her stomach turn as she considered the possibility.

She apparated to the stables and soon verified her suspicions. His clothing was there, and she quickly tossed the Roman cassock into her backpack and tucked his wand into her cloak. But the disturbing evidence was the potion bottle that held the Wolfsbane potion.

The dark bottle provided a sharp contrast against the snow. It wasn't like Remus to litter like this. She cautiously picked it up and felt the weight of fluid still in it. "Why didn't you drink it all down, Remus?"

She poured out a drop and had to catch her breath. Wine! There was nothing but wine in the potion bottle. As she shook her head, she caught sight of a horse that lay dead in the stables, mauled by deadly claws. But the werewolf lusted after human blood, so he would abandon the horse for better prey.

"Oh, Remus. You're not in control tonight; the wolf is."

Tonks apparated to the rooftop to scan for activity. The werewolf was ripping through the garrison, but luckily the soldiers were in buildings. She could see Mallus gathering his hunters, though.

"Breathe, Tonks, breathe." She made herself stand still for a moment and think. "Your first obligation is to protect--" She blinked her eyes as she thought of her oath as an Auror. "To protect the civilians."

The werewolf and the hunters would soon converge. "To hell with the plan, I've got protect them and help Remus."

Think, Tonks. Homorphus charm? No, I need to be closer to cast it. What will a werewolf-- "That's it!"

Years of practice at modulating her voice when she couldn't steal it from others was put to good use that night. She remembered Leandra Skinner's howl when she had called the werewolf that was Remus on her first adventure at Holyhead. She held the memory distinctly in her mind, then howled.

- - - - - - - - -

Mallus looked at Opis sharply as the distant howl filled the night. They could now see the werewolf coming toward them, but he, too, had stopped.

"There's two of them!" yelled Dacien as he pulled two soldiers to shield him.

They saw the werewolf lope off to follow the howl after answering the call.

"Which is the fake one?" muttered Mallus to Opis. "It could kill Remus!"

"I think--to hell with Plan B. Time to improvise."

Mallus turned quickly and said, "Get the horses. We're on a wolf hunt."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tonks kept apparating to short distances in front of Remus to emit a howl. She led the werewolf to the quarry with the intent that she could safely trap him in the cistern until she could cast the homorphus charm. She had tried getting close to him once on the route here, but the beast had almost swiped away her wand.

Tonks scanned the area and clenched her hands in frustration when she saw the approaching horsemen. "Does he have to be so damn good at hunting?"

Mallus, Opis and Dacien were on fast horses, obviously fueled by the Roman wizard's magic. They had left the other riders far behind as they followed the werewolf to the quarry. When Tonks turned back to her path, she stopped when she caught a shadow flitting in the area.

"You paranoid git, now you've gone mental," muttered Tonks as she turned to try to catch the figure from the corner of her eye. Nothing.

"Now get a grip. We need to lead Remus to a place where the werewolf can be contained."

She shimmied through the narrow opening that would force individual entry. In the middle of the trail was the cistern Mallus had built to fake his death. Tonks apparated to one of the ledges above the cistern, being careful to avoid the one that would easily collapse. Again, she howled.

Tonks drew out her wand to be ready to cast the homorphus charm once the werewolf was in the cistern. Her attention was completely on the success of luring the werewolf into the trap. She never felt the blow to her neck. She never heard her wand snap in two.

- - - - - - - - -

Mallus reined his horse as he saw the werewolf disappear into the labyrinth at the quarry. He whispered to Opis, "They're using the original plan somehow. Remus must be leading a real werewolf away from us. I have to help him. He's no match for such a creature."

"Save Remus, we'll figure out another way to fake your death," whispered Opis.

"Wait here," said Mallus as he dismounted.

The hunter entered the narrow gap with his sword drawn. He walked forward as another howl burst forth. His heart quickened as he remembered the slaughter of his family. Was Remus now gone, too? He pulled out the Wolfshadow amulets so they were no longer hidden by his tunic and moved forward. The stones were gleaming.

The beast he faced was nine foot tall when he met it, but that didn't register. He only saw the white fangs glinting in the moonlight as it turned to look at him. The werewolf was still for a moment, then he lunged to his left. Mallus heard the snapping of wood and was puzzled, but as the werewolf stepped back, he fell into the cistern.

Mallus acted on reflex as he blasted the fault line of the outcropping of rocks. They rained down on the falling werewolf, but then the Roman saw a man scrambling to get out of the labyrinth.

"Remus?" he called in some relief.

He reached for the man to find him holding the broken shaft of a spear. The man couldn't talk, but the hatred in his eyes was unmasked. It was clear to Mallus that the Celtic warrior sought revenge for the death of his uncle, the wizard Druce.

"Madoc!" Mallus looked at his victim and smiled menacingly. "Didn't I promise to rip your heart out?"

- - - - - - - - -

Tonks woke up and got to her knees. Remus? She blinked and tried to get her bearings. What the bloody hell happened? She found her broken wand and groaned, but when she looked at the situation below her, she shuddered at the sight and quickly looked up. This offered no comfort, though, because the collapsible ledge was gone!

"Remus?" She couldn't bear to look down at the cistern, but forced herself to survey the site. She bit back a sob when she saw the rubble filling the cistern. She ducked quickly when she saw Opis and Dacien appear, but their attention was drawn to the carnage as well.

Opis just stood there in shock while Dacien turned to empty his stomach. The carcass that was left of the man made it impossible to identify. Opis pulled off his cloak and covered the shredded body. It was a tribute to his self-control that he was able to speak.

"Well, Father, I think we'll have to change our family crest. The Lupinus wizards are all dead now."

Opis dragged the Senator out and ordered the men to claim the body. Tonks felt numb, but she had an obligation. Even if she hadn't saved Mallus, she could see that Brina and her son would be safe. She pulled out the wand that had belonged to Remus and used it to disapparate.

- - - - - - - - -

"Mallus!" Tonks' sudden appearance in the safe room made the couple draw apart.

"Isn't it wonderful, Tonks! They're free now," said Oriana with a bright smile.

"But, the body--"

"Madoc was in the quarry. He came at me after I killed the werewolf," said Mallus with his usual arrogance. "I thought it was a good improvisation."

"Yes, yes it was," said Tonks, still feeling numb. He didn't know, Mallus didn't know he had killed Remus. Then she noticed the moonstones around his neck shining brightly. She swallowed and said, "Remus gave you the moonstones?"

"He insisted I take them as a gift for our son," replied Mallus. "Where is he? Remus, I mean. He got away, didn't he?"

Tonks had to blink. The Wolfshadow amulets were still gleaming. Was it because Mallus and his son were near? Or was the werewolf--still alive?

"Remus is--Remus is--he's gone--back," said Tonks. She swallowed as her mind swam with possibilities. "Oriana, you should find Opis and let him know Mallus is safe."

"All right," said Oriana, but she frowned at how Tonks was acting. You'd think the plan had failed from her grim expression.

"I--I need to go now," said Tonks, but she hesitated. "Mallus, Brina, take care of your son."

"Of course. By the way, tell Remus that our son will carry his name," said Mallus with a concerned look.

Tonks kept herself from crumpling. "He'd like that."

She disapparated with a loud crack.

- - - - - - - -

Tonks knelt outside the thin wall at the cistern. She had to see for herself whether Remus was dead or alive. A single tear fell from her eyes. Remus obviously had not wanted Mallus to know he was a werewolf. Could that information have saved his life?

"I'll take you home, Remus," whispered Tonks forlornly. The Heartstring Charm might fail to bring the werewolf home, especially one that was a corpse. She would have to keep vigil tonight so she could take him back in the morning. This was not how she had expected this adventure to end.

She pressed her cheek against the stone. It felt as cold as her heart. Then she heard a stone falling against the wall and jerked back. Movement? Could Remus still be alive in the rubble? Had Remus been protected by the shield of rock? And if he was alive, how much air would he have left? She couldn't use the homorphus charm until she knew the transformation back to human form wouldn't kill him. Could she take the risk of using the Heartstring on a werewolf?

And with this thought, she chanted, "_Signum aureus_."

A spray of golden light sprang from the wand and soon she could feel the tug at her heart. She was going home. Then she thought not of the werewolf, but of the _Venificus primo_, Remus Lupin. But that wasn't what drew her to him. It was the compassion of his very human heart that made him who he was. She felt another pull at her breast and closed her eyes.

Then she suddenly aimed the wand at the wall before her, "_Reducto_!"

The thin wall of rock fell away and as Tonks saw the long-limbed body, she simply said, "Come home with me, Remus."

- - - - - - - - -

_Knockturn Alley_

_The Shop_

"You've got her, Alastor. Steady, it's up to Tonks now to bring Remus through."

"I know that, Filius. Now quit jawing and focus on the Heartstring charm," replied Moody.

Flitwick waved his wand again and a third voice said, "She's got him."

Tonks suddenly emerged like a skein of yarn pulled from the tapestry and taking the form of a human. As her body became defined, there remained a magical string that was as thick as a rope extruding from her chest.

She heard a familiar caustic voice in the room saying, "The heartstring will drain her; she needs to diminish it or the beast will tear her apart."

"No, she's trying to bring a the creature through; it has to be strong."

The three men who were there all had their wands at the ready.

"He's not a beast, he's Remus!" protested Tonks as she gained sense of her body. She tugged on the magic ligature and pulled with all her will. The form emerging from the tapestry was clear now and the werewolf was indeed alive.

Tonks watched in horror and relief as the threads landed on the floor and the body took form. He rose shakily to all four legs. She used Lupin's wand and called, "_Homorphum lupinus_!"

The wolf convulsed as the rapid transformation struck his body. Tonks quickly dropped the wand and scrambled to Remus who now lay exhausted on the floor. She shrugged out of her backpack and used her cloak to cover him.

"Remus?" Tonks touched his face gently. Would he be able to talk? The last werewolf who was victim to the homorphus charm had been left with the mind of the wolf in a human body.

"Is Mallus--" he whispered.

"Safe. Plan B failed, but it all worked out," said Tonks as she quickly inspected his body. She winced when she saw his leg.

"Can we save the debriefing for the morning? Lupin needs this potion--although I'd rather see him chained for the night." Severus Snape stepped forward and handed a potion bottle.

"Wolfsbane? Is it safe?" asked Tonks as she opened it for Remus who immediately drank it.

"It wasn't the homorphus charm that backfired with the Skinner woman. Other potions were in her system."

Remus sighed heavily and Tonks closed her eyes in relief. She looked at Moody and Flitwick. "How did you know?"

"Thanks to Flit, we were able to observe everything closely. It was that damn Cornish pixie. She emptied out the Wolfsbane potion when you weren't looking and filled it with wine," said Moody. "We had Snape make up a batch for tonight just as a contingency. Best to plan for the worst case scenario."

Tonks turned around and saw a looking glass that was at least a meter wide in front of the tapestry. She heard Remus saying, "That's a _penetralis_ lens."

Tonks quirked an eyebrow at her two elders. "You were even looking at what was going on inside the rooms?"

Moody just cleared his throat while Flitwick chuckled. The Auror pointed at the charms professor and said, "It was his idea."

"Perverts," muttered Snape darkly. Then he looked at Remus and said, "We should still shackle you tonight."

"No, I'll take care of Remus," said Tonks as she put her arm protectively around him.

"Tonks, you should wait to make sure the Wolfsbane is working," cautioned Moody.

"Look!" Remus was pointing at the tapestry. It began to unravel before their eyes, but instead of the threads falling to the floor, they rose in the air like a wisp of smoke and disappeared.

Tonks clasped his hand tightly as they watched the last thread fade. Then she felt the shudder racking through his body as the homorphus spell wore off, so she reached for the wand she had dropped. She looked at the men around her and said, "Thank you, gentlemen, all of you, but I'm taking Remus home."

She put her arms around the shaking Remus and was gone.

- - - - - - - - - -

Tonks looked at the wolf who lay on the floor of her bedroom. "You hurt your leg, didn't you? Same old injury, too."

The wolf merely blinked, then his tongue snaked out to lick her hand once before retreating. The amber eyes of the wolf had a wary look, as if he had violated her with his touch.

Tonks smiled gently as she leaned forward and rubbed the side of his snout, "I think I will get you that t-shirt that says Hairy Snout, Human Heart."

The wolf managed to roll his eyes at her comments and then made as if to settle on the floor.

"Oh, no, you don't. The monster-sized bed will be more comfortable. Come on."

The wolf was clearly favoring his leg, but laid in the middle of the bed, put his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

Tonks didn't bother changing. Instead she pressed her back against the furry body and softly said, "Well, at least it's a change from sleeping with my Tweed bear. Good-night, Remus. It's good to be home."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Day 8_

_Tonks' Flat_

"So you were able to recognize Mallus because of the Wolfshadow amulets he wore?" asked Tonks as she sat by Remus for breakfast at her flat.

"It was the same effect as having Prongs and Padfoot with me during full moon at Hogwarts," said Remus softly. "For a moment, I could think like a man. I saw Madoc aiming his spear at Mallus and lunged. I forgot about the cistern until I felt myself falling. The last thing I remember was thinking that I needed to roll under the shelf and then it went black."

"Mallus never knew you were a werewolf," said Tonks to reassure him. "He thinks you're the one who lured the 'real' werewolf away."

The weary man smiled at the woman. How much of his personal history was part of an infinite loop? His musings were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Nymphadora, it's Albus Dumbledore. I'd like a word with Remus if you please."

Tonks and Lupin looked up from their breakfast in some relief. Although she called it porridge, Tonks wasn't quite sure what the concoction was inside their bowls.

"Come in, Headmaster," said Tonks as she flicked Remus' wand to open the door. "We were just having breakfast."

"Ah, then that explains why Alastor insisted I bring this," said Dumbledore as he held out a bag filled with food.

"Well bless his little, peeping-Tom heart," she said in gratitude.

"Is there a problem at the Order?" asked Remus as he tried to rise. Tonks immediately put down the food and clasped his hand firmly in a silent message to stay put.

"Don't get up on my account, Remus," said Dumbledore immediately. "No, nothing directly involving the Order. In fact, I came to give you this."

Out of his pocket he drew a familiar wood carving. He put it into Remus' free hand and said, "I want you to have it."

Tonks and Remus looked at the sculpture of a Mobius strip. The track was stained a dark brown, but gliding along it were two ovals that had been left in the original bleached wood. They looked like the moonstones of the Wolfshadow amulets.

"Where did you get this?" asked Remus.

Dumbledore just smiled at the man. "It's been a family heirloom with a remarkable preservation charm on it. Did you know that in some families, it is the lineage of the mothers that carries the strongest magic?"

Remus looked puzzled. "Oriana and Opis were your ancestors?"

"Yes, in fact, Opis left many scrolls that have served as a basis for the development of some of our standard incantations. One of their daughters married the son of a Roman wizard."

"Remus," said Tonks.

"What?" asked Remus.

"Not you, the son. Brina and Mallus named their firstborn son Remus," said Tonks.

"Yes, Remus married Ailspeth who passed the carving to her daughter who passed it on to her own daughter, and so forth," replied Dumbledore as he watched Tonks and Remus exchange looks of wonder. "I think you should realize that there was more at stake in that tapestry than just your own family."

Remus was quiet for a moment. "You don't think it was a mistake? My living through the events in the tapestry?"

Dumbledore smiled, then moved forward to touched their intertwined hands. "Let's just say that everyone is where they ought to be."

The Headmaster then turned to leave the couple, but added one last thought. "And everyone is who they ought to be." With a quick wave of his hand he said, "Goodbye."

_The End_

Okay, now you know why so much time passed between chapters. I had 20 pages on my count. I assure you, this is the longest story I intend to write. Next one is fluff regarding events around Harry & Co return to Hogwarts.

Kudos to anyone who recognized the poem by Robert Burns in the beginning. To a Mouse has long been a favorite of mine and, well, it fit.

The names of the potions are made up. A penetralis lens is not canon, but I thought Flitwick would be able to come up with it. Heheh, for what uses, I leave to your imagination. Latrunculia is a Roman version of chess. The Imberphasms I used in a previous story and had mentioned they were unleashed by Roman wizards, so I used them for a bit of internal consistency.

Madoc was the Celt at the Phoenix who was a pain. If you remember, Mallus left him unable to speak. Druce, the Celtic wizard, first appeared as the wizard directing the wolf pack when Remus was facing the unicorn. All of that action took place off screen, so to speak.

Are Tonks and Remus 'married' in your eyes? They didn't have the knot, but I think that after this adventure, anytime the handfast occurs, it will have a deeper meaning for them. So, yes, the connotation was intentional, although they wouldn't call each other spouse.

Thanks for joining the ride. I hope the journey was a plausible and pleasant experience.


End file.
